


Sulle note del piano

by Tanya_Von_Degurechaff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Genius Harry, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Phoenix!Harry, Possessive Harry, Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Rebirth, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_Von_Degurechaff/pseuds/Tanya_Von_Degurechaff
Summary: Silente aveva pianificato tutto in dettagli per la gloria, fama e denaro, utilizzando tutto il possibile anche se ciò avrebbe distrutto la vita di Harry Potter. Ma Harry gliel'ho permetterà? No. Avrebbe vendicato di tutti i torti che i maghi gli avevano fatto! Ma com'è possibile, non è la sua prima volta nel mondo dei maghi? Ma nonostante Harry avesse tutti i piani pronti gli sembrava mancare ancora qualcosa, ma cos'era?E per quando riguarda Lord Voldemort? Beh si stava convincendo, o tentando, che no, non era un pedofilo!Non possiedo Harry Potter, è di J.K. Rowling (lo sanno tutti ma molte persone lo scrivo così lo sto facendo anche io)Questa storia potrebbe rimanere incompleta





	1. Primo atto

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia avrà un aggiornamento lento e potrebbe non essere mai completa.  
Questa storia ha delle teorie sulla meccanica e altre cose scientifiche di cui non sò niente ma che metto perciò se trovate teorie senza senso chiedo scusa per essere così ignorante ma per favore non scrivete quando è stupido.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, uno dei maghi più potenti di sembre, era un nonno gentile e premuroso, sempre a pensare al bene più grande e non si vantava mai dei suoi numerosi titoli stravaganti come preside di Hogwarts, ordine si Merlino prima classe, distruttore di Grindewald, capo di.... Questo era un fatto che tutti i maghi sapevano.  
Bhe, era più quello che Albus voleva che la gente pensasse di lui. Lui amava tutti i titoli che gli vennero assegnati, amava il suo lungo nome che lo facevano sembrare così nobile, nonostante venisse da una famiglia povera e senza titolo nobile, e soprattutto amava il denaro, la fama e il rispetto che gli stupidi maghi gli avevano dato. Qualcosa che ha lavorato duramente per avere, ma la fama è un'amica volubile. I maghi cominciarono lentamente a dimenticarlo, le donazioni diminuiranno anno dopo anno come i loro sguardi, alcuni non vedevano più il più grande mago di sempre ma un semplice strambo nonnetto. Doveva fare qualcosa o sarebbe stato dimenticato. Le cose peggiorato e con l'ascesa di Lord Voldemort, i maghi iniziarono a incolpato di non fare niente. Ma poi arrivo la sua opportunità, la profezia. Avrebbe preso il bambino sotto la sua ala, insegnandolo, così il pubblico lo lascerebbe in pace per una ventina di anni e nel momento della lotta finale se avrebbe sconfitto Tom, avrebbe ucciso il ragazzo così che tutto andrebbe a lui, il suo tutore, mentore e insegnante, ma se avrebbe perso sarebbe arrivato come un eroe, avrebbe approfittato dello sfinimento dell'avversario e gli avrebbe lanciato un ultimo incantesimo. Le famiglie avevano bisogno di essere protette così che il bambino potesse crescere ma la notte di halloween i Potter e i Longbottom vennero attaccati e un cumolo di polvere e una bacchetta erano davanti alla culla del erede Potter. Le cose andarono diversamente da come aveva pianificato ma non in peggio, era infatti un vantaggio, senza genitori assilanti avrebbe potuto avere l'intero controllo sul ragazzo.  
Il nuovo piano sarebbe di lasciarlo dai suoi zii, ricorda quando le due sorelle si odiavano. Sarebbe stato la speranza e idolo del bambino. Un piano semplice e geniale per dirlo a se stesso. Ma sembrava che il destino non volesse lasciagli giocare. Nove anni erano passati, doveva organizzare tutto da far sembrare tutto come se fosse un sogno incredibile. Un gufo entrò dalla finestra portando con sé una lettera per la risposta dei studenti, cosa che lo infastidì parecchio. Aveva cose più importanti da preoccuparsi, le risposte erano un compito di Minerva. Cercò di indirizzare il gufi da Minerva ma non faceva altro che continuare a beccarlo e sbattete le ali. Con un sospiro rassegnato prese la lettera e lo lesse.

Minevra McGonagall,  
Le scrivo per dirle che non gradisco un tale scherzo di cattivo gusto  
Cordiali saluti  
Harrison James Potter

Una risposta che ad essere sinceri si aspettava poiché era cresciuto con Petunia ma non la firma finale. Controlla l'indirizzo sulla busta e ha capito che qualcosa non andava.

Londra, Marsh wall E14, appartamento 127, camera da letto principale.

Non aveva idea di dove il posto fosse, poteva essere che i Dursley si fossero spostati per evitare i maghi ma non aveva senso che il ragazzo avesse la camera principale. Sembra che debba andare a controllare se stesso. 

¤¤¤

Il maestro di pozioni si trovava davanti al cancello di uno dei più alti e lussuosi appartamenti di Londra e più guardava l'entrata e più voleva distruggerlo, perché? Perché ci abitava il figlio del bastardo che lo aveva umiliato e bullizzato durante i suoi anni scolastici. Albus aveva detto che non sarebbe stato viziato se fosse spostato nel mondo babbano, ma sembrava che i Potter non podessero altro che essere dei figli di papà, come altro spiegheresti se no come si e spostato da una casa di quartiere ( dovunque fosse, Albus non lo aveva detto perché aveva bisogno di segrerezza) a qui? Per di più nella camera principale!  
Albus lo aveva mandato poiché era l'unico insegnate libero che sapeva come non attirare l'attenzione dei babbani, anche se più come Filius ha ordinato. Albus aveva inizialmente voluto mandare Hagrid ma Filius gliele ha detti di tutti i colori, come si potrebbe biasimarlo, come uno dei luoghi più lussuosi era molto frequentato anche più protetto e sorvegliato dei normali luoghi e diciamo che Hagrid non era il massimo esempio di segretezza. Con Minevra e Pomona accuapi con altri sette studenti, le scelte erano tra Severus, Hagrid, Filius e Sibill.  
Filius e Hagrid avevano misure che avrebbero insospettiti i babbani e la Sibill era semplicemente pazza. Anche se era l'unico libero ancora non voleva farlo poiché Albus aveva detto che sarebbe venuto anche lui. Almeno una cosa positiva era venuta fuori da ciò, Albus non c'era. Aveva avuto un impegno improvviso.  
Ma che fosse dannato! Lo aveva mandato senza dare nessuna informazione. Come potrebbe entrare senza sapere quale campanello cidifonare? E per non dire che se mai fosse entrato cosa avrebbe dovuto dire alla guardia del cancello?  
Sono qui per uno studente di undici anni per digli che è stato accettato da una scuola che nessuno conosce e che potrebbe chiamarsi Harry Potter o no poiché non so se ha cambiato nome?  
Più come la polizia lo avrebbe arrestato in meno di mezz'ora.  
Con i pensieri di come avrebbe potuto strangolare il vecchio si dirise ai campanelli, non sperando di trovare qualcosa ma tentare è l'unica possibilità. Almeno sapeva che abitava verso i ultimi piani, così guardò verso i citofoni in alto, ma non si aspettava di trovarci Harrison James Potter proprio al primo cidofono. Cosa che lo isospettì. Perché c'era il suo nome? Abitava da solo? Voleva ricavare più informazioni ma sapeva che non poteva restare lì immobile a contemplare.  
Cidofonò. Una lucina lampeggiava e c'era un suono di campanelli.  
Dopo sette secondi, la luce smise di lampeggiare e il suono dei companelli si fermò e al suo posto una voce meccanica chiese  
"Si?"  
"Sono il professore Severus Snape della scuola di Hogwarts, sono qui per chiarire il fraidentimento"  
Nessuna risposta arrivo ma il cancello si aprì. Entrai e vidi che la guardia mi stava guardando.  
"È qui per il signor. Potter?"  
"Si." il sarcasmo gocciola a tra le sue labbra ma la guardia non ci fece caso.  
"Secondo corridoio, ascensore E, ultimo piano"  
E così fece. Si dirisse nel secondo corridoio dove c'erano due ascensori, la E e la F erano scritti in grande sopra l'ascensore. Entrò dentro e si accorse di un fatto strano, solo il numero 127 era illuminato, provò a premere un'altro piano ma niente succedeva, preme sul 127 e l'ascensore inizia a muoversi. Doveva essere per la sicurezza. Arrivando aveva notato che non c'era una scala. L'unico modo per arrivare a uno dei appartamenti era attraverso l'ascensore che non permetteva di andare doveva volevano ma solo nel piano che i proprietari desideravano. In meno di un minuto l'ascensore si aprì e si ritrovò davanti a una porta. Bussò. La posta si aprì e si ritrovò davanti a un bambino che non poteva chiamare il sosia di suo padre che poteva o non poteva essere, non poteva dire. Aveva metà faccia coperta da delle bende come il suo occhio sinistro. Il bambino era basso, troppo basso per la sua età, e magro, così magro che poteva vedere benissimo le ossa delle spalle e un occhio bendato e quello visibile che aveva odiato e amato, quei bellissimi occhi verdi ricordava pieni di meraviglia e felicità che appartenevano a Lily ora erano su questo piccolo bambino senza nessuna traccia di quella meraviglia, erano vuoti e freddi. Non sapeva come o perché, ma in quel momento Severus voleva solo piangere ma al contempo trovare un bagno e vomitare la sua anima. Il bambino si spostò e fece cenno di entrare. Continuando a mantenere lo sguardo noto distrattamente che doveva essere il soggiorno, era elegante e grande con i colori nero e bianco. Si sedettero sulla poltrone davanti a un grande schermo di quello che i babbani chiamavano TV o televisione. Dal tavolino del caffè che separava la televisione e il divano, il bambino prese un rettangolo. Con le mani verso le estremità tirò il rettangolo, i al centro dei due rettangoli perfettamente separati c'era quello che sembrava una tastiera del computer ma di vetro. Il bambino iniziò a premere sulla tastiera e le parole comparivano come per magia nell'aria (ologramma, ma nel 1990 non credo sapessero questa parola.)  
Cosa voleva dirmi, signor Snape?  
Schiarendosi la gola iniziò.  
"Sono qui per la risposta mandata al vostro invito a frequentare la scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts." Disse professionalmente senza insulti. Quando aveva visto il bambino tutti i insulti da anni conservati erano spariti. Aveva una domanda che voleva fare che conosceva già la risposta ma sperava che si stesse sbagliando  
"Sei Harry Potter?"  
Una volta il mio insegnante mi disse che mi chiamavo Harry.  
I insegnati? A Severus non piaceva questo.

Dopo quando finirono di parlare, si salutarono, domani sarebbe tornato alla stessa ora per portarlo a fare i acquisti per la scuola.  
Nell'ascensore Severus ripensava a Potter. Aveva tutti i segni visibili e non visibili di abuso, dalle ferite ai piccoli gesti, come evitava contatto, la distanza che metteva e la diffidenza verso gli altri. Uscì dall'ascensore camminando verso l'uscita. Prima di lasciare l'edificio disse alla guardia che sarebbe tornato domani per aiutare nel quinto dei materiali scolastici.  
"Gli farebbe proprio bene!" Esclamò la guardia  
"Oh" Severus emise un suono interrogativo  
Vedendo la curiosità, la guardia non aspetto a spettegolare.  
"Sembri non sapere. Quel bambino era stato abusato dai suoi stessi zii! I Dursley. Lo utilizzavano come box da prendere a pugni per tutte le colpe e gli negavano cibo e acqua! Ma non è tutto. Sembra che la sua azienda di trapani in realtà vendesse droga! Quel povero bambino è stato usato come test! Ma per fortuna uno del governo si accorse dell'aumento dei stupefacenti iniziò con l'apertura del sua azienda. Era sospetto che un'azienda di soli sei uomini facessero così tanto soldi, ma solo due anni fa avevano trovato le prove. Quando vennero imprigionati, i giudice decise di lasciare i soldi al ragazzo poiché era orfano e non aveva niente ma anche come scusa per non aver agito prima per porre fine ai abusi. L'appartamento viene pagato dal governo e da allora abita qui. Come di solito è un bambino abusato non è a suo agio co i altri, gli permisero di fare il test di emancipazione prima dell'età stabilita."  
Adesso Severus voleva vomitare.


	2. Secondo atto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’aggiornamento sarà lento.  
La storia viene scritta anche su Wattpad

Ritornato al castello, si dirise nei sotterranei dove si trova le sue stanze. Getto con rabbia il mantello su uno dei divani e con passo veloce si dirise verso lo studio per potersi ubriacarsi. Prese il fire whiskey e senza curarsi di prendere un bicchiere iniziò a berlo per provare a dimenticare ciò che ha visto quel pomeriggio. 

Ciò che quel pomeriggio aveva visto era raccapricciante, un bambino avvolto nelle bende, corpo così magro che potevi contarne le ossa e quel l'unico occhio visibile senza la lucentezza o la speranza di un bambino. Ma non era ciò che lo sconvolse di più, non il fatto che il figlio di James che immaginava avesse una vita adagiata venisse distrutta nemmeno l'immagine di un bambino abusato, non era un brav'uomo che si preoccupava di tutti, no, era il fatto che il bambino avesse i capelli neri, che era magro e più piccolo dei suoi coetanei e bendato ovunque faceva pensare a lui a quel l'età, quando suo padre l'aveva picchiato così forte da far sanguinare e la madre non poteva fare niente per fermarlo se non piangere per lui di lato.

E quando aveva finito di sfogarsi sul piccolo Severus, ritornava a bere e poi picchiare sua madre. In quei anni ogni giorno si svegliava per vedere il suo viso bendato, le spalle magrissime poiché i soldi venivano spesi per alcol, e occhi spenti perché non c'era speranza che quel inferno sarebbe finito, occhi che erano scuri prima di incontrare Lily che gli hanno donato splendore, e adesso quei stessi occhi verdi brillanti erano su un bambino piccolo e magro senza splendore, guardar in quei gli avrebbe ricordato quella promessa che si fece quando si unì a Lord Voldemort: 'nessun bambino magico avrebbe più passato quel che io ho passato', quella promessa che portava nonostante le mani sporche di sangue, quell'occhio che assomigliavano tanto ai occhi della Lily stasa per terra senza vita cui promise che avrebbe protetto fino alla fine quel bambino che gli era tanto amato. Occhio verde senza splendore che gli facevamo capire che aveva fallito.

Con quel pensiero bevve un'altra sorso dalla bottiglia di whisky che era già a un quarto e aveva tutta l'intenzione di finirla finché non sentì uno scoppiettio dal camino, era il preside.

"Oh Severus! Sei finalmente tornato! Ti aspetto ne mio ufficio, non vedo l'ora di sapere come è andata!!" Strillò leggermente il preside prima di riattaccare senza attendere una risposta.

Severus che guardava ancora incredulo verso il cammino dove poco prima il preside che ormano aveva più di cento anni aveva agito come una studentessa che cercava notizie dall'amica dell'appuntamento, batte leggermente le palpebre e lanciò un'occhiata triste alla bottiglia cui non voleva separarsene. 

Sapeva che quello del preside non era altro che una messinscena, non era un tasso che donavano fiducia come caramelle, o un grifone che seguivano il preside senza esitazione per mostrare il loro "coraggio" o un corvo che credeva a tutto quello che gli veniva detto o letto, no era una serpe ambiziosa che cercava le debolezze dei altri per sfruttarli. Da quanto aveva fatto quel giuramento di proteggere l'erede dei Potter aveva sottilmente guardato il preside per ogni errore o sbaglio che potesse trovare per poter avere il vantaggio sul voto e così lentamente scoprì che il vecchio buon preside non era così come gli altri pensavamo. Aveva visto quando avido e subdolo poteva diventare, quando era falsa quella facciata da nonno amoroso, quelle sopracciglia leggermente corrugate, l'abitudine di mettersi le mani in tasca o tenere qualcosa in mano per stringerle quando qualcosa non andava come voleva o qualcuno lo metteva leggermente in discussione, o lo strano gesto che faceva con la bocca ogni volta che qualcuno lo contradiceva.

Ancora non sapeva perché faceva quel che faceva con Potter ma pensava che avrebbe lo stesso protetto il ragazzo, anche se la magia del voto gli dava un leggero fastidio ogni volta che il preside gli chiedeva di Potter, poiché è il bambino che aveva sconfitto il signore oscuro avere Potter dall'amaca parte gli avrebbe portato benefici e il preside avido come aveva scoperto pensava che avrebbe protetto il ragazzo, anche se solo per il guadagno personale, ma quello che aveva visto oggi gli aveva fatto cambiare idea.

Prese una pozione del fargli passare la bronza, qualcosa che solitamente prendeva dopo una nottata di bevuta o il giorno dopo prima di andare in classe, per questo il lunedì era più irascibile, la pozione reprime tutto ciò che l'alcol poteva fare e non era una bella sensazione, rendendolo più sarcastico e duro con i studenti. Prima di andare del preside si assicurò di rimettere il whisky nell'armadietto nascosto nel suo studio, qualcosa che aveva creato quando i gemelli Weasley si erano uniti alla scuola.

~~~~~ POV Silente ~~~~~

Da quello che Severus aveva detto, Marsh Wall o The Landmark (nota dell'autrice: per l'appartamento in cui abita il nostro Harrison ho cercato su internet per i appartamenti più lussuosi di Londra, non ci sono mai stata perciò la descrizione del grattacelo e diverso, ho preso un vero indirizzo per renderlo più realistico) era uno dei grattacieli situata nel centro di Londra, uno dei più costosi e meglio sorvegliati, così non potevo mandare Hagrid, come il messo filetto Filius aveva detto, o meglio urlato contro! Come osava quella mezza specie! Ma non poteva dirlo anche se voleva, il nano aveva il suo utilizzo, era uno dei migliori duellanti della Gran Bretagna, e qualcuno con un tale prodigio che lavorava per lui aumentava anche il suo potere. 

Come seconda risorsa voleva mandare Minerva, ma aveva già una lista piena, allora Pomona aveva suggerito di mandare Severus, cosa che non poteva permettere che succedesse, se avesse visto che non veniva viziato gran parte dei suoi futuri piani sarebbero andati in fumo! Così decise di scrivere una lettera a Potter e andare anche lui con Severus, ma dopo poche ore, quando ormai i maestri erano glia andati ai loro doveri, una lettera dal ministero arrivò che chiedeva la sua presenza per le nuove leggi contro le mezze creature, qualcosa che prima ancora della lasciata di Riddle si parlava. Sapeva che anche questa sarebbe stata un'altra corsa in tondo come al solita, tante parole inutili, leggi che la luce avrebbe proposto e che i quelli del lato oscuro avrebbe respinto o il contrario, anche così era obbligato ad andare.

Non poté altro se non scrivere una lettera:

Caro sig.Potter  
So che questo potrebbe sembrarvi folle ma la magia è reale come potrà aver visto lei stesso, fatti poco scientifici che accadono intorno a lei, sono felice di dirle che lei è un mago! Anche se sono perplesso che non ne sapesse niente poiché la sorella di tua zia, tua madre possedeva anche lei la maglia.  
Potrebbe chiedersi chi io sia, ebbene sono Albus Silente, direttore della scuola di Hogwarts come diceva la lettera di prima.   
Avevo in mente di venire domani per spigare questo fraintendimento ma per circostanze spiacevoli non posso così vi ho mandato un professore di fiducia che potrà spiegare tutto.   
Saluti da parte mia la sua famiglia, digli che sono orgoglioso del ragazzo che è diventato sotto le loro cure, anche se non lo mai incontrato sono sicuro che somigli tanto ai suoi genitori, entrambi studenti eccezionali, e genitori eccezionali che l'hanno protetto con la vita  
Cordiali saluti  
Direttore della scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Dopo rilesse almeno cinque volte la lettera, era perfetta, dava un senso di familiarità, fiducia, affetto e orgoglio, cosa che i bambini maltrattati cercavano disperatamente, e si assicurò che il ragazzo avrebbe dato la lettera anche se solo per chiedere spiegazioni, e quando i Dudley avrebbero visto la lettera avrebbero finto che trattavano bene il ragazzo: era qualcosa che era successo circa cinque anni fa quando un insegnate voleva denunciarli per molestie contro i bambini, dovette intervenire personalmente e quando si incontrarono e volevano ridagli il bambino che aveva lasciato alla loro porta fecero un contratto, ogni anno avrebbe doto loro £35.000, e il giorno in cui avrebbe compiuto 11 anni, con la lettera avrebbero dovuto fingere di essere una famiglia felice e viziare il ragazzo, così che i professori non sospettassero di nulla e non poteva lasciare le loro cure abusive. 

Normalmente tutti i soldi erano dal fondo fiducia del ragazzo a cui poteva accedere poiché era il guardiano magico del ragazzo. Erano 25.000 galeoni all'anno ( 1 galeone= £5, 25.000 galeoni= £125.000).   
2.000 alla famiglia Weasley all'anno per la loro lealtà, sopratutto per Ron e Ginny.  
3.000 per finanziare l'ordine della fenice.  
10.000 finali erano per lui da spendere come voleva.  
Non che si procurasse di ciò, nessuno avrebbe potuto scoprirlo se non Harry stesso quando avrebbe preso in mano il mantello di famiglia ma poi non pensava di farlo vivere così a lungo. Anche se erano fonti magri (nota dell'attrice: ha fatto male a me stessa scriverlo, come ho potuto scrivere che £50.000 (sono più o meno €55.560) fossero pochi!) ma non poteva avere accesso a quelli più grandi, il vault del lord Potter.  
I restanti 1.000 venivano lasciati per spettacolo per il ragazzo. Non erano tanti ma sapeva che per un ragazzo che non ha mai avuto niente 11.000 galeoni sarebbero una cifra astronomica.

Aveva anche scritto una buona parola per il professore di pozioni così da aumentare le aspettative cosicché la delusione sarebbe stata maggiore e la cosa più importante è stato lui a dare la notizia al ragazzo che non era un mostro, cosa che molti natibabbani o mezzosanghe credevano poiché a volte le persone gelose e quelli che avevano paura di ciò che non capivano potevano essere veramente crudeli anche se erano solo dei bambini, ma solo un normale ragazzo e che c'erano molti altri come lui, che apparteneva a un luogo.

Tutto era curato e ora aspettava l'arrivo di Severus per sapere come era andato l'incontro. 

£££££ €€€€€

*TocToc*  
"Severus? Entra entra!"  
"Preside"  
"Com'è andata? Non ti ha assillato troppo il ragazzo vero? Ma poi è tutto suo padre sempre pieno di vivacità!"   
Severus a questo fece una smorfia. "Non si può dire che era molto entusiasta, anche se sembra che con la sua lettera aveva iniziato a sospettare che non era una truffa."  
"Perché mai non era entusiasta?" Chiese con un espressione di debbio vera.  
"Non sembrava esser interessato a frequentare Hogwarts." Rispose con un spressione seccata sentendo la pozione che faceva effetto, che il preside pensava fosse invece per il ragazzo.  
"COSA! Chi non vorrebbe frequentare Hogwarts!?" Sembra non debba nemmeno bisogno di fingere per lo shock.  
"Il ragazzo e strato accettato da Cambridge, una delle università più prestigiose conosciute al mondo." Disse con un cipiglio, stendò il fastidio della pozione aumentare.  
"Beh se lui non vuole, non possiamo obbligarlo, ma vorrei incontrarlo e parlagli di tutto quello che Hogwarts può offrigli." Disse Silente con voce rassegnata, come un genitore che rispettava le scelte del figlio per il suo futuro, e la maggior parte delle persone gli avrebbero creduto se non fosse che Severus non era la maggior parte delle persone, che aveva notato il stringersi delle mani che mostrava che dentro era seccato, iniziando a pensare come potrebbe fagli cambiare idea ma fu interrotto da Severus.  
"Non c'è ne bisogno"  
"Perché?"  
"Gli ho detto quando poteva essere stupido e pericoloso la magia senza avere un'istruzione adeguata per controllarla."   
"E ha accettato?"  
"Si, se e tutto me ne vado."  
E prima che il preside potesse dire qualcos'altro era già fuori, ma non aveva niente da dire, vedendo la sua riluttanza nel parlare di Potter, la voce seccata e il fastidio che aumentava mentre parlavano del ragazzo pensava che Harry avesse fatto una una seccatura e il desiderio di uscire dal ufficio per terminare la conversazione sembra che il pessimo carattere di Snape avesse fatto la sua parte.

<<<<>>>>

Come detto, il professore Snape sì trovò al cancello allora stabilità ne un minuto dopo ne uno prima, sembrava molto severo e professionale, ma quello che non si sapeva che che prima continuava a guardare l'orologio e ha mangiato giù due bicchierini di fire whisky, prima di riposare tutto nell'armadietto e partire.  
Harry già era al cancello ad aspettarlo tenendo stretto da una cinghia una borsa di medie dimensioni, mostrando che fosse un po' nervoso. Lo porta in un vicolo tra due edifici fuori dalla vista delle telecamere per apparire nel Paiolo Magico, che era pieno come sempre un luogo che sembra non vedere una scopra da anni. Con un bracco attorno a Harry per proteggerlo dai spintoni si apre con forza una strada nel caos verso la retrobottega che dava accesso a Diagon Alley. 

Con la bacchetta seguì la i passaggi necessari per entrare, e usando il passaggio si apriva, Severus si girò attendendo la reazione di Harry sperando di vedere sorpresa e gioia infantile in quel viso metà coperto di bende cerotti, ma quel che vide, anche se era per pochi secondi, invece era anticipazione e un eccitazione sadica piene di promesse di dolore e per un momento pensò a lui quando era ancora a scuola e aveva si soppiatto entrato nella sezione oscura e aveva trovato quelle maledizioni che voleva e che avrebbe poi utilizzato su suo padre compiuti i diciassette anni, ma a quel epoca aveva quindici anni, sembra che non sia per niente suo padre, ma gli ricordava più lui. Fece finta di non accorgersene e con un'amichevole spinta leggera fece uscire il bambino dalle sue fantasie e invitandolo ad entrare, e per prima cosa andarono alla Gringott.

Arrivarono alla Gringott, lanciando uno sguardo al bambino al suo fianco, era allegro anche se non lo assocerebbe all' allegria infantile, non era l'espressione o l'occhio, infatti l'occhio aveva un po' più di vita da quando erano entrati in Diagon Alley, ma una sensazione piuttosto. Anche se non era infantile si sentiva orgoglioso di se per vedere che non era cupo come ieri. 

"Salve vorrei che portasse il signor Potter alla sua vault."  
"Chiave"

Cerco nel mantello la chiave ma non la trovò, sentendosi leggermente nel panico finché non ricordo che nella agitazione aveva messo tutto nell'armadietto e con quel tutto c'era anche la chiave di Potter. Con un respiro si costringe a calmarsi.

"Chiave" richiese con meno pazienza.  
"Signore goblin? Se non avessimo la chiave cosa dovremmo fare?" Delle parole comparvero in aria come per magia che portò l'attenzione del goblin verso il ragazzo minuscolo.  
"Come hai fatto ragazzo?" Chiese incredulo che un ragazzo che sembrava avere poco più di dieci avesse fatto magia senza parola o bacchetta.  
"Questa è un ologramma, fatta con tecnologia dei babbani? Nomaghi?" Il ragazzo aveva un volto un po' dubbioso non capendo la parola, mostrando che era nuovo nel mondo magico. Il goblin si rilassò quando aveva spiegato che non era magia, accettando che fosse un altro oggetto strano babbano, non sapendo che la tecnologia usata da Harry non si sarebbe vista sulla terra se no tra una centina d'anni.  
"Per la tua domanda precedente: dobbiamo spostarci in un'altra stanza per un test di identità e il test seguente se passi la prima è vedere a quale vault puoi accedere."  
"Ok, potrei comodarla signor goblin per i test?"  
"Sono 2 galeoni, 1 falce e 21 zellini (£10,50)"  
"Potrei pagare in sterline?"  
"Si"  
"Quando sarebbe?"  
"Un galeone vale £5, una falce £0,29 e un zellino £0,01"  
"Grazie" Harry chiuse la tastiera e la rimise nella borsa e prese un piccolo portafoglio per estrarre una banconota da dieci e moneta da cinquanta, e sembrava un po' orgoglioso di se stesso. Cercò di passarle al goblin allungando al massimo le braccia e quando non funzionava, si mise sulle punte dei piedi, con un'espressione un po' imbronciata e per mostrare un leggero sorriso quando riuscì a posare il denaro nel banco. Nel frattempo Severus cercava di reprimere un sorriso per le azioni carine compiute del ragazzo. Mentre il goblin aveva una strana espressione indecifrabile sul viso. (Cerca di reprimere un sorriso sciocco alle azioni adorabili del nostro Harry, nessuno restiate alle azioni di carineria!!)  
"*coffcoff* Andate con Griphook vi mostrerà la strada"  
"Grazie signor goblin?"  
"Longfang" rispose un un grande sorriso che mostrava i suoi lunghi denti affilati.  
"Grazie signor Longfang."

Griphook li lasciò in una stanza con due divani un davanti all'altro separati da un tavolino da caffè per poi ritornare con tre oggetti, una pergamena, un cartello col manico d'oro con diverse gemme e con quello che sembrava la sfera per veggenti, anche questa in oro e con gemme. Si sedette e poggiò i oggetti sul tavolino.   
"Il cartello e la pergamena servono per identificare il tuo nome e a quale casata puoi ereditare se ne hai, basta tagliarti un po' con il coltello e lasciar cadere la goccia sulla pergamena, la sfera basta appoggiare la mano e comparirà il numero del vault o numeri a cui hai accesso." Spiegò e Harry annuisce con la testa per dire che aveva capito.

Prese il cartello e si tagliò un po' e lasciò cadere una goccia sulla pergamena. Quando la pergamena assorbì il sangue la ferita si ricucì da sola.

Harrison James Potter  
Madre: Lilian Rose Evans-Potter   
Padre: James Fleamont Potter  
Madrina: Alice Katrin Longbottom  
Padrino: Sirius Orion Black  
Erede: Black e Serpeverde  
Lord: Potter e Peverell

Il risultato del test shoccò il mago adulto e il goblin ma non Harry.  
"Come è possibile?" Chiese Severus shoccato  
"È lord Potter da quando l'ultimo lord è morto. Oltre a come sia possibile che tra tutti Sirius Black sia suo padrino, il fatto che lo sia e che al momento non ha un erede rende il signor Potter suo erede. La casata Potter è collegata ai Peverell e l'ultimo erede è morto passando la carica ai suoi fratelli, e l'unico dei fratelli sopravvissuto e il suo antenato, e lui è l'unico col sangue Potter vivo e di linea diretta rendendolo Lord. Ma non so come possa essere erede di Serpeverde."  
"Chi e Sirius Black?" Alla domanda un silenzio calò nella stanza. Dopo un po' fu Severus a rispondere.  
"Quarant'anni fa c'era una persona carismatica che reclutò uomini sotto di lui per iniziare una rivoluzione,molti si unirono alla sua causa e i suoi metodi non erano pacifici, allo stesso tempo nacque un'altra organizzazione che combatteva per preservare e contro il cambiamento. Lentamente le due frazioni divennero sempre più violenti e si trasformò in una guerra, la gente temeva sempre di più l'uomo al punto da non riuscire a pronunciare il suo nome e chiamarlo tu-sai-chi. I tuoi genitori facevano parte dell'organizzazione contro di lui e vennero uccisi proteggendoti dieci anni fa poiché c'è stata una profezia che diceva che lo avresti sconfitto. Quella notte di dieci anni fa, la notte di Halloween eri l'unico sopravvissuto."  
"Sirius Black è quello che ha dato la posizione dei tuoi genitori a tu-sai-chi e poi nella fuga ha ucciso più di una dozzina di babbani e uno di suoi migliori amici ed è stato condannato." continuò Griphook.   
Harry mostrava un volto sconvolto di rabbia e tristezza.  
"Come ha potuto?" Scrisse  
"E questo il punto, come ha potuto? Per diventare un padrino bisogna giurare di proteggere al meglio la loro carica se no avrebbero perso la loro magia. Allora come ha potuto?" Chiese a se stesso Griphook.  
"Non poteva la magia lo avrebbe impedito... non può... non può...vuol dire che non ha! Non è stato lui!" Rifletteva ad alta voce Severus  
"Ma se non è stato lui come può essere condannato?" Scrisse Harry.  
"Ma non c'è stato un processo ora che ricordo..." rifletteva Severus.  
"Vuol dire che il ministro all'epoca l'aveva condannato un lord possibilmente innocente senza processo!" Disse il goblin che quasi sembrava volesse saltare dalla gioia.  
"Allora ho bisogno di un avvocato!" Scrisse Harry "Non so quanto costi assumere un avocato qui" continuò.  
"Oh noi goblin saremo più che felici di farvi da avvocato per 320 galeoni."  
"Ma sono £1600 e non credo di averne abbastanza di soldi..."  
"Posso assicurarti che con tutti questi titoli, avrai anche tanti vault e di certo non sono niente qualche centinaia di galeoni in confronto a tutte le ricchezze in tuo possedimento. Poggia la mano sul cristallo."  
E Harry così ha fatto e sei numeri uscirono: 687-653-701-409-148  
"687 vault fiducia dei Potter, 653 vault fiducia dei Black, 701 vault del Lord Potter, 409 vault fiducia dei Serpeverde e 148 vault fiducia dei Peverell"  
"E quanto contengono i vault?" Chiese Harry   
"Aspetti qui un secondo vado a chiedere ai responsabili delle vault il registro delle ultimo anno." Disse e lasciò per rientrare subito dopo con una pergamena.

Vault fiducia dei Potter: 24.000 galeoni  
Entrate:  
25.000 galeoni (annualmente il 31 luglio)  
Estratti il 1990 primo novembre:  
Albus Silente (guardiano magico) a:   
10.000 Albus Silente   
3.000 Ordine Della Fenice  
2.000 Molly Weasley   
7.000 non ritirati 

Vault fiducia dei Black: 330.000 galeoni  
Entrate:  
33.000 galeoni (annualmente il 31 luglio)  
Estratti : no

Vault fiducia dei Serpeverde: 100.000 galeoni  
Entrate:  
25.000 galeoni (annualmente il 31 luglio)  
Estratti : no

Vault lord dei Potter: 10.700.000 galeoni 6.080.000 falci 9.012.000 zellini  
Entrate:  
35.070 Farmacia Fleamont  
20.000 Nimbus  
Estratti : no

Vault lord dei Peverell: 56.300.000 galeoni 80.610.000 falci 68.910.000 zellini  
Entrate:  
18.900 Distillato della Morte Vivente  
24.400 Felix Felicis  
21.000 Pozione Occhiopallata  
Estratti : no

Harry guardava il contenuto con occhi increduli, come lo era il professore, ma guardava le estrazioni del vault di fiducia dei Potter e socchiuse leggermente i occhi.  
"Tutto questo è mio?"  
"Ovviamente signor Potter o meglio Lord."  
"E chi è Albus Silente? E tutti i nomi sotto le sue estrazioni?"  
"Non sapete chi è Silente?"  
"No perché dovrei?"  
"Se non sapete di Silente come poteva estrarre denaro dal tuo vault?!" Urlo scandalizzato. "Se non sapete di lui, non potete sapere delle sue estrazioni annuali, ciò vuol dire che hanno rubato puntualmente oggi anno sotto il nostro naso!! Gli farò restituire fino all'ultimo zellino con interessi!" Urlò arrabbiato, rubate sotto il loro naso per ogni anno e nessuno si è accorto di nulla!  
"Aspetti signor Griphook! Non avvisarlo adesso!" Scrisse di fretta Harry prima che il goblin corresse fuori dalla sala.  
"Perché? Ti ha rubato ben 226.000 galeoni!"  
"Non ha accesso alle vault del Lord Potter, ma potrebbe?" Chiese invece di rispondere.  
"Per fortuna no. I guardiani hanno accesso solo ai vault di fiducia, ma potrebbero accedere a quello dei lord se a 12 anni non sono ancora emancipati o non vogliono prendere ancora il ruolo di lord."  
"Ha accesso ai dati di estrazione?" Chiese ottenendo strani sguardi dai altri due.  
"Solitamente vengono inviati quelli mensili per dare un'occhiata così, se vogliono un controllo come avevi chiesto vengono dati quelli annuari, poi potrebbero quello dei anni precedenti che molto raramente accade quando molti di loro ritirano prontamente ogni anno quello annuale."  
"Quando ammontano gli interessi?"  
"Possiamo raggiungere 35% con i nostri avvocati"  
"Aggiungi 5.000.000 galeoni 5.000.000 falci e 5.000.000 zellini alla vault di lord Potter e quando avrò 12 anni dagli accesso." Scrisse mentre il sorriso si allargava sempre di più e man mano che Griphook leggeva le scritte il anche il suo sorriso aumentava, mentre Severus era sempre più confuso.  
"Perché mai dovresti regalare a uno sconosciuto così tanti soldi?!?"  
"Le persone avide spendono molti soldi e desidereranno sempre più soldi, darò a questo Silente più soldi e estraendo sempre più soldi finché non arriverà il momento per richiederli indietro con tanto di interessi, più soldi prenderà da me e più me ne dovrà in futuro." Il ragazzo aveva ancora un enorme sorriso in volto, mentre il goblin rideva a gran voce. "Alla fine se prenderà tutti i soldi del vault mi dovrà 4.000.000 galeoni di interesse più i 16.000.000 originali, in tutto sarebbero 20.000.000 galeoni, perciò £100.000.000."

Sentendo ciò poté solo guardare quel ragazzo che fino al giorno prima sembrava così delicato da poter essere distrutto anche solo con un tocco, non avrebbe mai immaginato che nascondesse un tale mostro sotto la delicata pelle pallida. Una persona normale guadagnerebbe più o meno 35.000 galeoni all'anno, quelli come i Weasley guadagnano circa 20.000, il preside guadagnava al massimo 50.000 galeoni.

Per il preside l'unico modo di ripagare quella somma sarebbe dire addio a tutto il denaro che non aveva ancora sperperato, piccole ville e territori donati dai fan, i pezzi di antiquariato, gioielli e la sua libreria privata che si dicesse avesse pezzi unici da tutto il mondo, dare tutto ciò che aveva anche un paio di semplici calzini. In altre parole l'unico modo che aveva di ripagargli quell'enorme somma sarebbe rinunciare a tutto e rimanere con niente, nemmeno una coperta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sul capitolo su alcuni dubbi che potrete avere:
> 
> Invece la vault di Peverell e molto più alta delle altre poiché non viene toccata dall'ultimo Peverell.
> 
> Sotto a Entrate ci sono nomi di pozioni, scope o nomi inventati con cifre:  
Il nome inventato farmacia di Fleamont è un'azienda familiare della famiglia potter costruita dal padre di James.  
Il nome delle scope sta per aver investito in quell'azienda e ogni anno danno una percentuale di guadagno.  
Il nome delle pozioni sta per il fatto che quelli della famiglia hanno inventato la pozione, non nel libro reale ma nel mio fiction, e ricavano una percentuale delle vendite.
> 
> I soldi potrebbero per alcuni sembrare un po' pochi ma il valore della moneta in questi tempi è cambiato, una volta con soli cinque euro potevi comprare chissà quante cose ma oggi vale poco cinque euro
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuto lasciate kudos e un commento!


	3. Terzo atto

[ POV Harry ]

Quanto si sbagliava, quella volta in cui aveva incontrato Hagrid e si era fidato delle sue parole, quella volta volta che aveva varcato oltre il muro e visto per la prima volta Diagon Alley, i occhi lucidi di meraviglia e quella sensazione di non essere più solo, si era sentito appartenente di qualcosa per la prima volta, quella volta che aveva fatto dei amici e una famiglia, e per questa appartenenza, per l'affetto aveva rinunciato a ciò che era senza nemmeno rendersene conto e quando lo fece tutto cambiò e cadde.

Quando era morto nella foresta oscura si era accorto che per la prima volta nella vita non voleva accontentarsi voleva di più, non sopravvivere ma vivere, anche se desiderava ricongiungersi alla sua famiglia desiderava anche vivere per altri decenni. Nel limbo bianco ha conosciuto la morte.

Non era uno scheletro come figurato nella favola dei tre fratelli, ma un uomo sui trenta, non brutto ma nemmeno eccezionalmente bello, era come un uomo normale, senza nessuna particolarità che lo distinguesse. Era così diverso da come tutti lo raffiguravano ma in qualche moto questo aspetto semplice e comune gli si addiceva di più poiché la morte era semplice, muorivi e basta, la morte era la morte, non c'era distinzioni tra eroi o cattivi, tra i giusti e i torti, tra ricchi e poveri. La morte era semplicemente morte.

Mi fece una domanda all'epoca: "Qual è il tuo desiderio?"

Non capivo allora, ma risposi lo stesso "Voglio vivere felicemente e innamorarmi come tutti." Ma la risposta sembrava così sciocca uscita dalla mia bocca: 'innamorarmi, mica sono una ragazzina che spera in un principe azzurro?' Eppure era così, non si era mai innamorato di qualcuno.

Ciò che successe dopo non ne era sicuro, un grido di dolore risuonava nella sua mente prima che, come nell'apparizione, si sentì risucchiato da un tubo e era di nuovo in vita. Davanti a lui c'era Voldemort, e come per riflesso alzò la bacchetta e lanciò un expelliarmus, forse era perché era tornato in vita da poco, aveva l'impressione di aver visto un sorriso nel volto del suo nemico. 

I due incantesimi, expelliarmus e avada kedavra, si collegarono per la seconda volta, e attorno ai due tutto si fermò guardando i due potenti maghi gareggiavano in un duello non di strategia o conoscenza ma puro potere, un solo incantesimo e solo quello dal potere maggiore avrebbe vinto. I due incantesimi cennavano di dominarsi uno su l'altro, un minuto passò, due poi tre... sempre più potere mettevano, i incantesimi si fecero più brillanti, le aure intorno a loro sempre più forti e la pressione aumentava schiacciando i deboli. Molti caddero per la pressione tenendosi il collo cercando di respirare o semplicemente raggomitolandosi per terra.

Harry sentiva ogni secondo che il suo nucleo veniva vuotato, come era Voldemort, era come diceva la profezia, erano uguali, la loro potenza magica era uguale, in questo scontro tra i due non ci sarebbe stato un vincitore, o sarebbe stato così se non per un incantesimo verde lanciato da dietro, da Albus Silente. In quel momento sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere grato al preside, essere felice che Voldemort se ne fosse andato per sempre, ma non poteva far altro che provare tristezza come ogni volta che sconfiggeva Voldemort o distruggeva i suoi horcruxs, e odio per il preside che aveva ucciso Voldemort. 

Ma accanto a lui c'erano sussurri e occhi di terrore, paura e altri di gioia.  
"C'è l'hai fatta Harry!" Gridò Neville, poi susseguirono altri complimenti e gride di vittoria.

Nonostante alcuni sentimenti contrastati e cose senza senso, tutto sembrava andare per il meglio, che ci sarebbe stata una via solo in salita e di luce che lo aspettava, ma non era così.Tutto peggiorò quando iniziò a cambiare per potersi adattare per vivere. 

Cose semplici come dei vestiti nuovi, non troppo costosi, ma non più riciclati da suo cugino, ne rotti e molte taglie in più del dovuto. Erano semplici vestiti, delle magliette e dei pantaloni, senza nessuna decorazione esagerata o altro, ma della sua taglia e senza buchi o macchie di grasso. Gli piacevano, non erano solo semplici vestiti per lui, erano qualcosa per ricordagli che stava vivendo. Nonostante non avesse molti galeoni nelle sue volte, ne aveva abbastanza per per potersi comprare alcuni vestiti nuovi ma non l'aveva mai fatto poiché era sempre insicuro se il giorno dopo sarebbe ancora vivo e sarebbe stato uno spreco comprarlo quando non poteva utilizzarli per molto tempo. Ma ora poteva, stavolta avrebbe vissuto. Ma i suoi amici non piaceva.

Poi iniziò a studiare più duramente per poter diventare un professore, iniziò dalle basi, lesse più libri possibili, iniziò a studiare le rune e aritmanzia e si impegnò di più in pozioni poiché i tre erano necessari per diventare un professore. Ma questa scelta di carriera a Ron non piacque e lo accusò di diventare come Voldemort, o tu-sai-chi poiché non riusciva a pronunciare il nome, e Hermione ripeteva che doveva scusarsi con Ron poiché era già deciso la sua carriera e non poteva improvvisamente cambiare, sembrava che entrambi non capissero che non desiderava trovarsi di nuovo in prima linea e sperare di uscire dalle missione ancora vivo, di non doversi preoccupare di morire da un momento all'altro, così li ignorò e si dedicò allo studio. Ma per poter imparare a difendersi dalle arti oscure prima dovevi conoscere le arti oscure, come di dice conosci il tuo nemico, così passava molto tempo nella biblioteca dei Black, ma non sapeva ancora che nel frattempo si organizzava un matrimonio, il suo e di Ginny, finché non fu troppo tardi.

Quando lo scoprì andò su tutte le furie e tagliò tutti i legami con i Weasley, o meglio i Weasley rimanenti. Gorgie si era suicidato dopo la morte di Fred, Charlie era in Romania con i suoi draghi e Bill era in Francia con la sua sposa. I unici restanti erano Molly, Arthur, Ginny e Ron. Ron che era ancora arrabbiato, andò dai giornalisti e raccontò di come aveva rifiutato Ginny e che stava studiando le arti oscure. Così il ministro lo accusò e per evitare la prigione gli chiese di rinunciare a tutti i suoi beni, e finì scoprire che parte dei soldi venivano sottratti dal preside, dei Dursley, dai Weasley e l'inizio del secondo anno anche Hermione. Si sentì fortemente tradito e ferito. Ma anche se quasi tutti i soldi dei Potter era ormai andato, c'erano anche i vault di Peverell, Black e Serpeverde. Tutto gli fu sottratto fino all'ultimo zellino, lasciando solo la casa dei Black. E tutti i soldi andarono al ministero.

Pochi mesi dopo Hermione divenne segretaria del ministro, Ron un auror, Ginny si unì a una squadra di quidditch, Luna continuò a lavorare come giornalista per suo padre, Neville divenne professore di erbologia,....lentamente tutti vivevano la loro vita ma Harry rimase indietro, poteva a malapena permettersi di mettere un po' di cibo nello stomaco, tutto il denaro gli fu sottratto e poteva solo vendere alcuni oggetti della casa a Knocturn Alley, chiese della cattedra a hogwart per insegnante ma Albus lo respinse, cosa che lo aveva fatto arrabbiare, aveva preso i suoi soldi in tutti questi anni e non voleva ne ripagarlo e ne dagli un lavoro per potersi comprare da mangiare, così provò vari lavori minori e sicuri ma nessuno lo assunse, e senza speranze decise di diventare un auror, ma fu anche respinto.

La vita era difficile, e stavolta le preoccupazione non sarebbe se qualcuno lo avrebbe ucciso ma piuttosto se avrebbe il giorno dopo da mangiare o se sarebbe morto di fame. Le cose poi migliorarono un po'. Dopo pochi mesi Andromeda muore, lasciando i suoi beni, la casa e la custodia di Teddy a Harry. Era dolorato della morte di uno dei pochi che erano ancora con lui, era procurato che non sarebbe riuscito a nutrire il piccolo, ma i soldi lasciati da lei bastavano per nutrire entrambi per un paio di mesi e quei due mesi furono i più felici della sua vita, e colui che la reso possibile era il piccolo neonato di pochi mesi che riempiva le sue giornate di sorrisi e risate, e il piccolo lo faceva desiderare di essere il migliore possibile per lui, così ritornò alla ricerca di un lavoro. Poiché qui non trovava un lavoro decise di andare cercare in Francia. Ma il ministro non voleva lasciarlo andare così lo mise sotto sorveglianza. 

Poteva a malapena uscire di casa, e le cose andavano sempre peggio, le nuove leggi sulle creature erano più rigide, rendendoli schiavi e togliendo tutti i loro diritti e la loro libertà, separandoli dai maghi e chiudendoli in una riserva, anche le mezze creature. Harry lotto con le sue forze per proteggere il suo bambino dai auror che cercavano di portare la sua ragione di vita, e vinse, ma ritornarono, sempre più numerosi. 

Sapeva che ciò non era dovuto a Teddy ma a lui, il ministro cercava di far capire al pubblico che anche se era il mago più potente in vita, doveva ancora rispettare il ministro. Era solo un sciocco gioco di potere a cui non voleva far parte, e al centro di ciò innocente e che non centrava nulla c'era il suo figlioccio. Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di portarlo via da lui, ma lentamente le forze lo abbandonarono e capì perché ogni giorno erano più fiduciosi, avevano inventato un incantesimo per distruggere il nucleo di un mago. Ogni giorno che lottava distruggeva se stesso, lentamente facendogli perdere la sua magia, ma se si sarebbe arreso avrebbe perso il suo Teddy, così continuò a lottare, e quando perse la sua magia usò le armi babbane, pistole, pugnali, cortelli...  
Ma non durò a lungo. Dopo l'ultimo scontro aveva sentito il suo nucleo andare a pezzi e tutta la sua magia lasciarlo e tutti maghi nelle vicinanze morirono, tranne Teddy che era protetto da una barriera creata lui stesso. Tra il freddo e il dolore non osò gridare per svegliare il piccolo, salì le scale e prese il bambino ancora addormentato con le braccia rigide e doloranti, quella è stata la prima volta in cui voleva lasciare il bambino, non solo per le braccia doloranti, ma respinse subito quel pensiero e con un abbraccio stretto lo tenne al petto ignorando le braccia dolenti, prese ciò che poteva e abbandonò la casa dei Black.

Si trasferì nella piccola casa lasciata da Andromeda dove trovo alcune pistole da collezione lasciati da suo marito e altre armi babbane, iniziò ad esercitarsi ma sperando di non doverle mai utilizzare, ma meno dopo due settimane li rintracciarono, cercò di proteggere Teddy al suo meglio e ci riuscì, vinse senza magia per la prima volta, la seconda, ma la terza perse. Sentiva ormai il suo corpo smettere di funzionare, il freddo per tutto il corpo, sapeva che senza magia un mago non poteva vivere più o meno un anno, ma lui aveva più magia di qualsiasi mago e il suo corpo non era abituato a un tale vuoto e dopo un mese non riuscì quasi a camminare e perse, perse il suo bambino e venne portato in prigione per omicidio e opposizione al ministro. In tutto ciò non ascoltò una sola parola del attuale ministro, Hermione, ma cercava di scappare del palazzo d'oro, sembra che i fondi sottratti da lui fossero così tanto da non saper c'è farsene e hanno decorato il ministro con oggetti in oro,e trovare il suo bambino e lasciare in qualche modo l'Europa. Ma non poteva fare molto con un corpo debole incatenate da delle catene che pesavano quando lui e dei dissennatori dietro di lui.

Venne condotto ad Azkaban e non rivide più il suo bambino. Venne lasciato in una cella in fondo a rivivere le sue paure. Le uniche notizie dall'esterno erano i pettegolezzi delle guardie. In quei cinque mesi che erano là, oltre al carpo che non poteva nemmeno bere acqua più, dal quel che dicevano le guardie sembra che il ministro, dopo di lui, continuò a inventare scuse per prendere i soldi dai purosangue rendendoli sempre più avidi, portando uno squilibrio economico. Molte famiglie già povere che faticavano per mantenere il passo sprofondarono di più poiché il valore della moneta diminuiva, molte rivolte vennero fatte e molte vite vennero perse. Le creature crearono un loro governo e in quel che modo scapparono con l'aiuto di alcuni maghi che erano contro lo sfruttamento, tra cui Bill e Charlie, mentre i elfi domestici, che erano già schiavi, vennero liberati sotto ordine del ministro, Hermione, e morirono, poiché vivevano grazie alla magia dei loro padroni e senza padroni non potevano vivere. Alla notizia Harry rise per giorni. Senza una forza lavorativa e al declino economico, lentamente andarono in rovina. Nel settimo mese, quando Harry sentiva le sue ultime forze che lo stavano per lasciare, sentì la guardia parlare l'ascesa di un nuovo signore oscuro che aveva ucciso tutti i membri del ordine della fenice e sorrise.

Ciò che non si aspettava era di ritrovarsi nel limbo, con la morte che gli tendeva la mano.  
"Così è giunto il momento della mia morte." Disse non del tutto triste. Il suo figlioccio non era più nella Gran Bretagna, coloro che aveva protetto per dar loro un futuro soffrivano per il declino economico e l'ordine che lo aveva tradito fu ucciso.  
"Non ancora, sono qui per esprimere il tuo desiderio." Disse con calma la morte.  
"Desiderio?" Chiese perplesso.  
"Se si riunisce i tre doni da me lasciati io esaudirò un loro desiderio."  
"La storia dei tre fratelli è vera? Sono diventato il maestro della morte?"  
"La morte non ha un mastro, andrebbe contro l'ordine della natura, ma posso realizzare un tuo desiderio poiché hai riunito i tre doni."  
"Ok, ma perché esaudisci i desideri?" Chiese allungano la mano verso la morte ma ancora non capendo totalmente cosa stia succedendo.  
"Perché sono annoiato." Rispose con calma. "Ti darò il sangue di fenice che ti permetterà di produrre lacrime di guarigione, una memoria fotografica e una vita immortale per adattarti al tuo compagno." Disse prima di afferrare la mano di Harry.  
"Cos—?" Prima che potesse porre la domanda sentì tutto nero prima di aprire i occhi e non vedendo nulla ma sentendo delle grida in fondo.

"Dai— Lily!"  
"Ancora—spingi—!"  
Aveva un brutto presentimento, 'non sto rinascendo da quel lato vero?' Ma tutte le sue speranze furono spende quando qualcosa lo spingeva al luogo caldo e buio e qualcosa bloccava la sua via e lentamente si apriva, anche se stretto, portandolo dove c'era luce. Iniziò a piangere per il disgusto anche se una parte di lui era contendo di essere ancora così piccolo e i suoi occhi non si fossero del tutto sviluppati lasciando vedere solo cose sfumate. Solo ripensando a ciò fece crescere di volume il suo pianto.  
"Quando grida forte—bambino—forte!" Sembra che non potesse ancora ascoltare correttamente.  
"Mio Harrison—eroe." Sentiva distintamente la voce calda di una donna che sembrava avere capelli rossi. Con la sua piccola manina ne prese una ciocca e la mise in bocca, e la risputò subito rendendosi conto delle sue azioni infantili 'Per le palle di Merlino! I ormoni dei neonati!'  
Ma l'azione non sembrava disturbare la donna, era Lily o era nato un'altra epoca?  
La voce di un uomo si avvicina  
"Ben—Lily! Il mio—!" Sembra che la sua nuova madre si chiami Lily, ma era Lily Evans o un'altra Lily?  
"Dai James—figlio!" Sembra che abbia chiesto all'uomo di tenerlo. La madre aveva i capelli rossi e si chiamava Lily, mentre il padre capelli neri e si chiamava James, sembra che siano proprio i suoi genitori. Mentre i due parlavano Harrison si addormentò.

§ Salto di tempo §

Harry aveva ormai un anno e quattro mesi, in questo asso di tempo aveva scoperto cose che non credeva possibile. La data della sua nascita non sembrava un caso, dopo pochi mesi, Silente richiamò i Potter e i Neville. Quando vide Neville e Silente pianse forte per la rabbia e non si fermò se non una decina di minuti dopo. Nella vita passata anche se Silente aveva di certo avuto difficoltà, non era abbastanza per tutti i torti che aveva fatto a lui e Neville non aveva fatto nulla. Che problema c'era se non aveva fatto niente? Era un problema, quando era senza soldi e lavoro non aveva fatto niente come Luna, quando cercarono di portare Teddy via da lui non fecero niente, durante il processo non fecero niente. Era un amico che aveva salvato e si era messo in pericolo per lui innumerevoli volte eppure lui lo aveva abbandonato.

"Chi è nato dopo?"  
"Neville è nato il 31 luglio, il 19:45" Disse con orgoglio la sig.ra Longbottom, guardando con sfida Lily.  
"Harry è nato il 31 luglio, il 23:55, sul morire del mese" Lily disse compiaciuta dallo sguardo di invidia e gelosia dei Longbottom.  
"Quando Sibilla mi disse la profezia, sapevo di rivolgermi a voi e sembra abbia fatto bene, ben fatto Lily e James, il vostro ragazzo sarà un eroe in futuro!"  
"No! Il mio bambino sarà un eroe! Lo so Evans che avresti dovuto partorire una settimana prima ma l'hai tenuto dentro! A differenza di me!"  
"Non è vero! Sono stata in ospedale per un falso allarme una settimana prima! Come fai a saperlo?" Disse con la faccia rossa Lily. Deve a dire che sua madre era una pessima bugiarda, sembrava che la sua nascita fosse pianificata.  
"Basta litigare! Quando compiranno un anno faremo un incantesimo per vedere chi ha un nucleo più grande e sapremo chi è il prescelto." 

E così fu, il giorno dopo il loro primo compleanno, un incantesimo fu lanciato e come Harry si aspettava fu scelto lui. Anche se secondo lui era stupido, il nucleo di tutti i neonati erano quasi della stessa dimensione poiché da così piccoli il corpo non poteva portare più di un tot di magia, alcuni nuclei iniziavano a crescere un po' prima ma non era detto che sarebbe poi stato più forte di un nucleo sviluppato in ritardo, un nucleo sviluppato in ritardo era possibile che non avrebbe avuto una crescita normale e potrebbe avere uno sbalzo improvviso. Ma il suo nucleo era leggermente più grande perché non era del tutto umano se quello che la morte diceva fosse vero. A differenza dei maghi che sono umani che cercano di adattarsi alla magia, una creatura era un essere nato dalla magia.

In questi sedici mesi non sono stati male, erano solo un po' deludenti. Aveva sempre pensato a Lily come una donna intelligente, indipendente e diligente come lo avevano descritto i professori, ma era più un mischio tra Ginny e Hermione, si affidava ai libri e dipendeva dai altri. James che pensava sarebbe stato un papà un po' irresponsabile ma che cercava di essere una guida per il figlio, un uomo scherzoso che poi era maturato per il meglio, invece era ancora molto infantile e assomigliava un po' a Ron senza la  
gelosia, aspettando di mettersi i mostra, cercando di avere tutta l'attenzione, irresponsabile che pensava più col il corpo che la mente. Ma nonostante queste delusioni di genitori/adolescenti, non era male. L'avevano coccolato, forse anche troppo per il bene del carattere del bambino per il futuro, gli compravano tanti giochi, lo elogiavano anche solo per sapere respirare,... C'era tanto amore, forse anche troppo. Se sarebbe vissuto con loro forse Severus non sbagliava su di lui, sarebbe potuto diventare peggio di Dudley ma non ci pensava più di tanto, amava l'attenzione e le coccole ricevute anche se in futuro lo avrebbe negato. Era bello, se togliamo le strane abitudini che aveva, il dover mettere tutto quello che era a portata di mano in bocca, o dover afferrare la prima cosa che vedeva o ridere e piangere senza motivo, e il momento del cambio pannolino, queste cose erano troppo imbarazzanti e scoprì che li avrebbe ricordati per sempre poiché aveva una memoria fotografica.

Quando per la prima volta vide Remus, Sirius e Peter aveva pianto e fece la prima magia accidentale, si teletrasporto dai due maghi e aveva lanciato alcuni oggetti non troppo pesanti a Peter. Sirius rise a crepapelle dicendo che Harry sta piangendo perché la brutta faccia di Peter lo aveva spavento, e Remus commentava del fatto che le magie accidentali fossero dovuti alle forti emozioni come la paura.

Ma sapeva che quella stessa notte tutto questo sarebbe finito. In quei giorni era stato felice e quella felicità gli sarebbe stata sottratta, così pianse per tutto il giorno e ne Lily ne James nonostante questo ci provassero riuscì a placarlo. Sapeva che era giunto il momento, lo aveva capito quando una settimana prima Silente era venuto per posizionare alcune rune davanti alla sua culla. Le rune scritte erano antiche, rune che non venivano studiati o utilizzati da decenni ormai, avevano lo scopo di uccidere chiunque lanciasse un incantesimo nelle vicinanze anche se di protezione. Disse a loro che se fossero attaccati avrebbero dovuto metterlo nella culla per proteggerlo.

Quella notte alle sette precisa, una figura in nero apparve fuori dalla loro casa, dalla finestra si poteva vedere che avanzava con passi lenti come se non ci fosse fretta. Fu James a vederlo per prima, e invece di scappare dalla porta posteriore come qualcuno avrebbe intelligentemente pensato, decise di rimanere indietro mentre Lily saliva nelle stanze. In quel momento Harry era troppo triste e arrabbiato pensando chiedendosi se i genitori avessero un cervello e potessero pensare oltre a seguire ordini alla ceca. Dopo le cose si ripeterono allo stesso modo in cui si ricordava, e durante ciò non poté altro che piangere e piangere. Per riflesso delle sue emozioni i oggetti leggeri della stanza iniziarono a sollevarsi girando attorno alla culla.

"Calmati piccolo." Disse mentre si avvicinava alla culla.  
Perplesso del fatto che non lo avesse ancora attaccato, smise di piangere.   
Voldemort non sembrava.... Voldemort, aveva l'aspetto di un uomo sui trenta, molto attraente e con un naso, sembrava più una versione più adulta del Tom che incontrò nel suo secondo anno.  
"Sai avevo intenzione di uccidere te poi andare a controllare i Longbottom, Bellatrix si diletta troppo nella tortura e potrebbe dimenticare della missione principale. Ma sei molto più interessante di quando immaginassi, hai un odore strano su di te, di vita e fiamme... ti lascerò in vita, con un piccolo pensierino per proteggerti da Silente. Fianto duri." Ma appena pronunciò le parole una luce verde lo circondò e Harry ricadde nella culla mentre Voldemort si trasformava in sabbia e un pezzo della sua anima si staccava per attaccarsi a Harry. 

Nel casino dopo pochi secondi arrivò Silente lanciando un incantesimo per modificare la memoria, per cambiare l'aspetto di Voldemort in un uomo sui sessanta e con con le fattezze più brutte che potesse inventare e eliminando lui dalla sua memoria, sembrava che non volesse che contenessi nessun raccordo di Voldemort di quanto fosse umano, rendendolo più facile così credere che non c'era ritorno e che fosse un uomo senza nessuna umanità e togliendosi dalla sua memoria così nel caso mai avrebbe in qualche modo rivisitare i suoi ricordi di infanzia lui non ci sarebbe stato e tutte non avesse dato la colpa a lui della morte dei due Potter. Ma lo scudo posizionato da Voldemort era ancora attiva e nessun ricordo venne cancellato e ricostruito solo visti in lontananza come se fosse un piccolo show televisivo. Quello che successe dopo non lo sapeva, si addormentò per la stanchezza.

Quando aprì i occhi vide delle travi di legno del soffitto inclinato e molta polvere e ragnatele. Non serviva molto per capire che era nel ripostiglio sotto le scale dai Dursley. Beh almeno si era esercitato per questo momento. Quando il giorno dopo quando vennero a prenderlo per nutrirlo portandolo nella cucina, fece uso della magia e levitò due coltelli, uno al collo della amata zia e uno dello zio. Entrambi si congelarono e guardarono con paura e rabbia il bambino, ma prima che potessero fare qualcosa, levitò i giocattoli di legno a forma di lettere e numeri di Dudley che sembrava più interessato al insetto che stava sul muro.

Con le lettere iniziò a scrivere: "Io non desidero essere qui e voi non mi volete qui, possiamo far finta che non esista e vi chiedo di nutrirmi tee volte al giorno, quando sarò in grado di camminare starò per quasi tutto il tempo fuori. Non dovete farlo gratis, in una vecchio orfanotrofio abbandonato, nella stanza in fondo al secondo piano potrete trovare un anello nero, andando alla banca dei maghi potrete chiedere di trasferire i soldi dell'erede al vostro conto nella banca babbana, dite ai goblin che deve essere tutto mantenuto in segreto che neppure i colleghi dovranno saperne. Ma se provate a picchiarmi o farmi fare qualunque cosa contro la mia volontà desiderate di esser mai nati, capito?" Finì di scrivere e premette il coltello abbastanza forte da far uscire sangue, entrambi annuirono.

Il giorno dopo stesso lasciarono Harry a casa da solo nel ripostiglio con tre bottiglie di latte e andarono a trovare l'anello e poi andarono alla banca chiedendo di trasmettere il denaro alla banca babbana. Oltre al disgusto che provarono non fu difficile poiché Petunia ricordava ancora come fare. Il giorno dopo quando videro le cifre nel libretto festeggiarono facendo compere. Le cose si ripeterono così per altri cinque anni, lasciavano tre pasti miseri nella sua dispensa e vivevano come se non esistesse. Con i £125.000 annuali presi dalla vault di fiducia di Serpeverde Venom aprì un impresa, guadagnando ben £100.000 all'anno, una somma grande per un'azienda nuova, ma più piccola di quella presa da Harry. Lentamente Venom si sentiva sotto pressione, sentiva come se non ci fosse stato Harry non avrebbe mai potuto guadagnare così tanto e non avrebbe mai potuto permettere alla sua famiglia la vita adagiata e di lusso che vivevano, e non gli piaceva, così iniziò a diminuire le dosi dei tre pasti già magri, ma nonostante ciò Harry non sembrava così colpito. 

Iniziò lentamente a dimagrire sempre di più, e Petunia vedendo suo marito fare un passo in avanti, lo fece anche lei, iniziando a insultare lui e i suoi genitori, e iniziò a inventare bugie con i vicini. 

Ma Harry li avrebbe lasciati fare? Nel giorno successivo raccontò un po' della sua vita dai Dursley all'insegnante dicendo un po' di bugie e un po' di verità, dipingendosi come un bambino abusato e aspettò, non un intervento dalla polizia ma bensì da Silente e il giorno stesso arrivò. I Dursley non aspettarono ad aggredirlo verbalmente e a sminuire lui, dicendo quando volessero cacciarlo da casa, ma non lo avrebbero fatto o avrebbero dovuto dire addio alla ricchezza, ma Silente ci credette e promise che in cambio di £35.000 all'anno. Così la famiglia divenne più ricca e nonostante quando amasse i soldi che aveva Venom si sentiva ancora amarezza sapendo che più di due terzi del denaro veniva da chi odiava, così cerco un altro modo per far soldi più velocemente e più tanti di quelli presi dai maghi, proprio come Harry voleva. 

Andò tutto come previsto poiché era lui stesso a nutrire quella inadeguatezza. Il canto di una fenice poteva far provare qualunque sentimento che desiderava provassero. Ogni notte quando dormiva cantava nelle sue orecchie una canzone di vergogna, inadeguatezza e rabbia. Ora bastava solo trovare un pezzo grasso della malavita, che potesse indicare Venom verso la strada della vendita di schiavi, prostituzione o droga, ma preferibilmente l'ultimo. 

Sembrava che la fortuna girasse verso la sua parte, ai vicoli della biblioteca che frequentava, alcuni ragazzi vendevano droghe ai studenti. Prese uno dei ragazzi che era da solo e guardò nella sua mente per vedere per chi lavorava, e poi col suo canto lo manipolò per presentare Venom al capo. Da lì iniziò a vendere droghe e dovette licenziare molti dei addetti per paura che lo avrebbero detto alla polizia e assunse ragazzi dei vicoli e orfani in segreto per lui. Dopo un anno, quando Harry ne aveva 7, la famiglia Dursley aveva accumulato una piccola fortuna di 1.000.000 sterline e avevano smesso di prendere i soldi dalla banca dei maghi dal vault di Serpeverde ma continuavano a riceverle da Silente. Venom divenne più fiducioso e chiese al capo di aumentare la quantità, ma il capo gli diete nuove droghe sperimentare da vendere al doppio del prezzo iniziale. 

Ormai erano passati più di cinque anni e quella minaccia di dolore fu dimenticata e iniziarono a picchiarlo e obbligarlo a fare le faccende. Venom sentiva che nessuno poteva smascherarlo così iniziò a lasciare indizi che la la MI5 trovò subito, ma non potevano smascherarlo subito, avevano bisogno di lui per risalire al capo.

E qui che interviene Harry, in cambio dell'emancipazione, il silenzio sulla sua partecipazione e i soldi guadagnati dai Dursley li avrebbe aiutati ad avere tutte le prove facilmente e in poco tempo. Normalmente l'agente non gli credeva, così Harry prese il computer dell'agente e hackera il computer del capo attraverso i dati presi dal cellulare di Venom. Ciò era possibile grazie alla sua memoria fotografica e alla bibliotecaria che era nelle vicinanze dove aveva passato più della metà del suo tempo.

Così i agenti lo portarono a valutare il suo QI che risultò essere di 189, un po' meno dei geni che erano nati in USA nell'ultimo decennio e di altri che nasceranno tra pochi anni, ma era ancora un genio tra i geni, uno su diecimilioni. Harry mostrò una grande abilità nella tecnologia e sapeva molto dei piani dello zio e del capo così accettarono, anche se molti erano ancora diffidenti. Harry chiese che il giorno dopo avrebbero portato un documento per la sua emancipazione e il diritto sui soldi poi li avrebbe aiutati. Anche se diffidenti non potevano fare altro se non accettare.

Il giorno dopo, firmati i documenti, tirò fuori videocassette che aveva registrato durante i loro incontri a cena, tre cd contenete le registrazioni delle chiamate, un altro sui dati dei acquisitori, luoghi di scambio, provenienza della droga e l'ultimo le riprese delle telecamere all'azienda di Venom che mostrava i incontri e una pila di fogli sui dipendenti, nome, data di nascita, indirizzo, quest'ultimi erano presi dall'ufficio di Venom. Dopo l'arresto di Venom, iniziò a vivere in un appartamento al centro di Londra pagata dal governo come ringraziamento per l'aiuto, anche Petunia fu arrestata per aiutare, mentre Dudley fu mandato in un orfanotrofio.

Nei anni successivi, con i soldi dello zio, investì in varie aziende che sapeva che nel futuro avrebbero avuto una rapita crescita. Poi si dedicò allo studio della tecnologia poiché poteva accedere ai testi sulla magia ancora. 

In questi anni si accorse di tre cose, non aveva il controllo sul suo occhio destro. A volte l'iride diventava come quello dei gatti e quando piangeva per davvero e non una messinscena, quando non piangeva lacrime curative, piangeva sangue. Così si bendò l'occhio, come il polso dove c'era il simbolo della morte, come il collo e le braccia, ma a differenza dei due i altri due erano per spettacolo per mostrarsi debole.  
Due: ogni anno, per una settimana si sarebbe sentito più fragile e pigro e la sua temperatura corporea si sarebbe abbassata e il 31 luglio, alle 23:55, andava in fiamme letteralmente per poi la sua pelle in superficie diventare cenere e ritornare liscia, pura e morbida come quello di un bambino senza imperfezioni.  
Tre: la magia non era altra che un'altra forma di energia. Questo lo aveva scoperto quando ha capito che non poteva parlare poiché le sue parole erano potenti, letteralmente, e non sapeva ancora controllarlo perfettamente, così costruì una piccola lavagna elettronica portatile, dove dalla tastiera scrivevi e l'ologramma in aria leggevi. Durante il processo di creazione, coi i oggetti adatti si accorse che energia utilizzata dai babbani era più debole e quando andava in contro alla magia, veniva repressa da quest'ultima, e questo scontro tra i due distruggeva anche il contenitore.

Così iniziò a creare oggetti con il vibranio, che era in grado di assorbire energia sotto varie forme, e come fonte di energia usò la magia. Dopo vari tentativi ci riuscì e iniziò a creare altri oggetti, un computer, un cellulare, auricolari, bambole maggiordomi, si era un po' pigro e costruì chi poteva lavare e cucinare per lui, scarpe antigravità, uno skateboard antigravità, li aveva listi nei fumetti e li desiderava e aveva materiali per realizzarli così li costruì, una bacchetta in vibranio e con le sue ceneri, che avrebbe poi sostituito con una sua piuma appena avrà comprato la bacchetta da Olivander, e pistole a raggi, quest'ultimo per difesa e perché pensava fosse figo. Si i suoi ormoni di ragazzo avevano influito un po' sulle decisioni di cosa creare

Era bello e non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto continuare così, ma la lettera di Silente gli aveva distrutto il suo piccolo sogno, ma almeno avrebbe potuto vendicarsi di coloro che l'avevano fruttato. Attese l'arrivo di Severus e iniziò ad agire come un ragazzo con un trauma infantile, evitando i tocchi o tenere troppo lo sguardo e cose così. Poiché Severus aveva giurato di proteggerlo, avrebbe dimostrato che non si doveva fidare di Silente con la sua vita. Così programmo che durante il giorno delle compere avrebbe chiesto al goblin di vedere i suoi beni e avrebbe mostrato che Silente come i Weasley non erano degni di fiducia, dandogli anche una ragione per stare lontano da loro.

Il giorno dopo quando si trovò davanti a Diagon Alley non poté fare a meno di pensare questo mondo lo aveva tradito e promise che nessuno sarebbe uscito intatto dalla sua vendetta. Quando giunsero alla Gingott, il professore aveva dimenticato di portare la chiave, che fortuna così non doveva inventare nessuna, così prese i soldi e si sentì fiero, perché aveva dei soldi e poteva comprare cose, ma quando cercò di raggiungere il banco per dare i soldi al goblin si sentì frustrato e, non fece un broncio, quando raggiunse il tavolo anche se si è dovuto mettersi in punta sentì un felice.Nella sala, condivise una parte del mio piano per vendicarmi di Silente, mostrando che mi fidavo di lui.

[ No POV]

Dopo tre ore, terminato i affari con i goblin, Severus uscì con Harry dalla banca con un sacchetto con 5.000 galeoni e una carta collegata al vault dei Peverell. Come prima tappa andarono a comprare il baule, ne presero uno grande poiché il ragazzo voleva comprare tanti libri, poi andarono a comprare i libri, Harry stava prendendo molti libri di vari argomenti, così tanti che il carrello magicamente espanso non poteva più contenere altro e chiese al professore se poteva tenerlo per lui e prendere un altro carrello, e ci passarono più di un'ora, così quando Harry andò a prendere la divisa il professore andò a prendere i materiali per la sua lezione.

"Anche tu a Hogwarts?" Chiese un bambino seduto vicino alla finestra che lo guardò distrattamente, dai capelli biondi quasi bianchi e occhi gridio-celeste. Era Draco Malfoy, il ragazzo che gli aveva portato molti guai. Ripensando a quei tempi non poté fare a meno di pensare che fosse molto fastidioso, così stavolta decise di essere distaccato e cordiale cosicché non avesse ragioni di interferire con la sua vendetta e vita tranquilla. Non gli piaceva Malfoy ma non l'aveva odiato poiché era totalmente assente nei sui anni dopo la scuola, si diceva che avesse lascito per trasferirsi in Francia, a quel tempo non poté far a meno di invidiarlo.

Non aspettando la sua risposta continuò a parlare:  
"Io sarò a Serpeverde Perché tutta la mia famiglia e stata lì! Sai che non permetteranno di portare le scope?!Non è ingiusto?! Oh, io sono Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Disse tenendogli la mano e per la prima volta in quel discorso a senso unico lo guardò. Ciò che Draco vide era un ragazzo piccolo che sembrava avere non undici anni ma bensì nove e acvvolto nelle bende. Aveva la pelle pallida e liscia, un naso piccolo, labbra rosse, l'unico occhio visibile era di un brillante smeraldo a forma di gatto con lunghe ciglie e i capelli neri disordinati accedevano di più lo la pelle pallida e quell'occhio rendendoli ancora più brillante. Nonostante fosse svolto nelle bende, era molto carino quasi come quelle bambole che la mamma conservava nelle vetrine. Il cuore iniziò a battere velocemente e il suo viso si arrossì.

Vedendo quando rosso fosse diventato Malfoy penso che fosse arrabbiato perché non gli rispondeva, così si portò una mano alla gola bendata e aprì la bocca senza far uscire suono per indicarli che non poteva parlare. 

Draco uscì fuori dalle sue fantasie quando vide il ragazzo fare strani versi, gli ci volle un po' per capire che cercava di digli che non poteva parlare, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa arrivò suo padre e dovette a malincuore lasciare il ragazzo senza nome.

Dopo un po' che Malfoy se ne andò si dedicò alla divisa. Quando terminò, Severus lo aspettava fuori e andarono da Olivander dove passarono più di un'ora e non trovarono ancora la bacchetta adatta a lui, quando prese la sua vecchia bacchetta sentiva un po' di resistenza dal legno ma decise di comprarla lo stesso contro i avvertimenti del vecchio. Quando i soldi furono dati, spezzo la bacchetta per estrarre il nucleo sotto i sguardi inorriditi dei due maghi. Prese la bacchetta che aveva se stesso fabbricato, lunga, sottile, argento con movimenti eleganti e alcune piccole gemme di smeraldi, fatta di vibranio, con in cima un rombo di smeraldo, e mise la piuma nella gemma. Quando la gemma assorbì il nucleo il colore divenne più brillante, prese la bacchetta e la agitò e dalla punta uscirono scintille verdi.

"Cosa?" Olivander non credeva ai suoi occhi. Ma Harry sorrise soltanto e prese per la manica il professore per esortarlo di lasciare l'edificio. Passò accanto al negozio dei animali volendo comprare la sua veccia civetta, ma ciò che non si aspettava che Granger sarebbe uscita dal negozio con Hagrid e la tanto familiare civetta delle nevi. I due non fecero caso ad Harry e Severus continuando per la loro via. Una parte di lui voleva la sua vecchia amica ma un'altra parte gli sussurrava che era meglio così, le cose erano cambiate, non sarebbe stata uguale all'ultima vita, non con i Dursley, non con Silente, non con i Weasley o Granger, e sembra che sia così anche per Hedwig.

"Cosa succede? Vuoi anche tu un animale domestico?" Chiese Severus, Harry guardò il mago un po' triste e rassegnato e scosse dolcemente la testa in segno di rifiuto, sorridendo dolcemente al professore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasciate un kudos o un commento! Grazie per aver letto!


	4. Quarto atto

Quasi un mese è passato dal loro incontro. In questo mese ottiene una laurea in tecnologica meccanica. Perché? 'Niente di speciale, volevo solo SBATTERLO IN FACCIA ALLA GRANGER!'. Oh se lo ricorda come fase ieri con quanta aria e prepotenza si portava in giro quel titolo auto nominato la strega più intelligente della loro generazione. Avere qualcuno che la sorpasserà in tutte le materie la renderà furiosa e con persino già una laurea! Per non dire che e senza amici e la sua sicurezza viene dai libri, avere qualcuno che è più intelligente di lei sarà un duro colpo alla sua sicurezza, poi aveva un incantesimo perfetto di mettere qualche errore nei libri, cambiare il nome di un ingrediente o la pronuncia un incantesimo, quello sarà il colpo finale alla sua autostima e sicurezza! Poiché non avendo amici si cimentò nei libri, e i libri essendo l'unica cosa che aveva in un nuovo mondo senza nemmeno i suoi genitori, si aggrappò a loro dandogli più coraggio e se quei libri che sono la sua nave in un nuovo oceano, e fossero sbagliati? Be la nave sprofonderebbe con lei! 'Forse dovrei fare anche domanda per i esami di psicologia.... forse psicologia criminale....'

Non che sarebbe difficile per Harry, avendo il dono di una memoria fotografica gli bastava solo sfogliare i libri per memorizzare. Gli bastò solo una settimana per memorizzare tutti i libri che aveva comprato e con la conoscenza che aveva nella vita non è stato difficile comprenderli. Nel tempo libero che gli era rimasto studiò la tecnologia meccanica, nemmeno questo era difficile poiché aveva già iniziato da anni a studiarla e perfezionarla con la magia, e così altre sue settimane volarono. 'Ma sarebbe bello sbatterle in faccia non una ma due lauree! E nessuna delle due facili! Umm... forse dovrei iniziare a studiare medicina , so a memoria già l'intero programma di tutti i sette anni (sette anni in quattordici giorni grazie Morte!), e esistono vari esami: chirurgia, odontoiatria, veterinario, medicina...'

Mentre vagava tra i suoi pensieri, un ragazzo della sua stessa età con i capelli rossi aprì la porta.  
"Posso sedermi con te? I altri—" disse ma quando lo guardò in faccia si fermò " pensavo fosse Potter" Disse l'ultima parte mormorando e se ne andò. Harry poté solo alzare le sopracciglia, sapeva che le persone lo riconoscevano come Harry Potter per i occhiali e la cicatrice a forma di fulmine, ma una non c'era bisogno di occhiali poiché aveva sangue di fenice e la cicatrice era coperta dalle bende. Beh poco importa, e ritorno ad guardare la finestra senza vedere e vagare sui pensieri di quale laurea prendere.

Dopo nemmeno mezz'ora la porta si riaprì.  
"Ho sentito che Harry Potter verrà ad Hogwarts quest'anno, quindi l'avete visto?"   
Sentendo una voce familiare si rigirò e si lamentò nella sua mente, 'chi verrà dopo! La Granger e Longbottom? Oh si vero. Forse dovrei chiudere la porta.' Mentre pensava infastidito la sua faccia mostrava calma e un sorriso educato.  
"Oh sei tu! Ti ho cercato sulla piattaforma ma non c'eri, come ti chiami?" Entrò Malfoy per poi chiudere fuori Crabbe e Goyle. I due anche se di poco cervello sembravano capire che la loro presenza non era desiderata, e offesi ma non potendo fare nulla poiché capivano il potere dei Malfoy, se ne andarono con passi pesanti.

Harry nel frattempo insoddisfatto e ancora infastidito, prese lo stesso la tastiera e rispose al biondo.  
"Ciao sono Harry."   
E quando le scritte apparvero come per magia in aria, Draco esclamò stupefatto.  
"Sai già come usare la magia senza bacchetta?!"  
"No. È tecnologia."   
"Tenologia?"  
"Te-c-nologica."  
"Cos'è tecnologia, un manufatto?"  
"Un macchina babbana."

Alla risposta di Harry un silenzio calò nella scompartimento. Harry continuava a sorridere educatamente e fingendo che non ci fosse niente di strano anche se pensava: 'ora penserà che io sia un amante dei babbani e lascerà la cabina!'. Mentre Draco era in conflitto, il ragazzo che voleva fare amicizia e aspettato per ventotto giorni per incontrarlo è un amante dei babbani ed a lui è stato insegnato ad disprezzare, ma la macchina babbana che aveva in mano poteva far fluttuare le parole come per magia ed era interessato a come funzionava.

Il silenzio duro per alcuni minuti e Draco decise di parlare ma fu interrotto dal suono di una porta che si apriva con forza. 'Per le palle di Merlino! Perché non ho chiuso a chiave la porta!AAAAAAAA!!!! Bene calma Harrison James Potter, respiro! §Cade una testa, poi due, muore uno, poi un altro.....§ [le parti con §...§ sono cantate]' mentre pensava a ciò il viso di Harry una sfumatura rosa, i occhi chiusi a fessure e il sorriso sparito, ma nessuno lo notò poiché Draco guardava chi ha osato interromperlo e la nuova arrivata che aveva la testa alta, un sorriso arrogante e i occhi che praticamente urlavano sono superiore a te e non ho bisogno di prestare attenzione a qualcuno sotto di me. Dopo pochi secondi si calmò ma quando la Granger iniziò a parlare sentiva come l'irritazione salì, ma cercò di nasconderlo e il risultato fu una faccia addolorata.

"Avete visto un rospo? Cos'è quello che hai in mano? Ti sei disegnata una tastiera su un pezzo di vetro? Ma è tutta sbagliata! Mancano le F1,F2,F3... e le frecette sopra e sotto e il tasto—" mentre parlava si auto invitò nella cambina, mentre Draco che si girò verso Harry per chiedergli di cosa stava parlando la ragazza vide una faccia addolorate e pensò che la ragazza stesse insultando il suo nuovo amico con termini babbani, così tagliò il discorso e con la sua migliore espressione arrogante da purosangue iniziò anche lui ad insultarla:  
"Dove sono le tue buone maniere? Sbattere con forza la porta ed entrare senza permesso, sei per caso stata allevata da dei giganti? Bruta, brutta, senza educazione, si senz'altro dai giganti o peggio dai babbani! Sei una nata babbana vero? Disgustoso esci da qui non voglio respirare la stessa aria di ... beh te!" Lo disse come se lei stessa fosse un insulto e quando la ragazza divenne rossa con la faccia contorta dalla rabbia che la rese ancora più brutta, si sentì sodisfatto ma poi si ricordo che anche il suo amico poteva essere un nato babbano così si girò verso di lui pronto per chiedere scusa e lo vide con la testa piegata e le spalle tremanti e penso che stesse per piangere e iniziò ad agitarsi.  
"Hermione andiamocene dai, qui non c'è Trevor." Disse con voce bassa un'altra persona e tirò la ragazza fuori e chiuse la porta.

Ed Harry? No di certo non stava piangendo ma cercava di trattenere le risate per la strana faccia che la Granger stava facendo e quando si calmò, alzo la testa per dare a Draco un vero sorriso felice che sapeva poteva muovere il cuore anche di Snape, grande occhio verde luminoso, un grande sorriso felice sulle sue labbra rosse, un volto angelico, piccola statura da renderlo più infantile e le bende che lo rendevano più delicato e fragile, tutto urlava Carino! Adorabile! Proteggilo! Vizialo!

Draco non fece niente quando tutto iniziò ad andare in discesa ma non era suo amico all'epoca e non aveva ragione di fare qualcosa e lo aiutò due volte nonostante non siano mai andati d'accordo per sette anni. Così Harry decise di provare ad fare amicizia, non era il cappello ad dire che in Serpeverde troverai i veri amici?

Per il resto del viaggio cercò di spiegare cosa fosse la tastiera e come funzionava e spiegagli perché fosse diversa dalle normali tastiere, dopotutto questa serviva solo per scrivere e non era collegata ad un computer per aver bisogno delle F o del menu. Draco era interessato e preoccupato perché ad Hogwarts tutti i strumenti meccanici o elettrici sarebbero fritti, e così Harry decise di rivelarli che erano alimentati dalla magia, non ci perdeva niente poiché l'avrebbero prima o poi scoperto e nel mondo babbano era già conosciuto come un genio, era una cosa che finora solo lui sapeva ed non l'ha detto ancora nessuno e non mancò di menzionarlo che fosse il primo, facendo sentire il biondo importante e un senso di fiducia per lui. Spiegò un po' le basi ed perché della dissonanza tra le tue energie.

~~~~ Tempo Dopo ~~~~  
{ Sala Comune }

"Draco Malfoy!"  
"Serpeverde!"  
"Theodore Nott!"  
"Serpeverde!"  
" Harry Potter!"  
"Corvonero!"

~~~~ Tempo Dopo ~~~~  
{ Ufficio del preside }

Nel suo ufficio Albus si chiedeva dove avesse sbagliato, il ragazzo Potter era educato timido e intelligente. Non come Lily che imparava senza mai mettere in discussione ciò che leggeva o gli dicevano, ma più come Severus che studiava a fondo per comprenderne il nucleo e non si fidava mai di un solo punto di vista, e non gli piaceva.

Il ragazzo era elogiato da tutti i professori, anche da Snape, oltre alle voci sulla sua laurea in aggeggi babbani. Era bello che si dedicasse tanto ai babbani ma era diventato troppo famoso tra i babbani, il laureato più giovane di sempre e il bambino abusato che riuscì a rialzarsi, era divento un idolo per i orfani e i altri bambini abusati, un simbolo di forza e la prova che se si impegnava si potesse raggiungere i propri sogni. Ma dove era il problema? I nati babbani, i mezzosangue e i amanti babbani erano la maggioranza nel lato della luce.

Se non si fosse laureato e i abusi fossero rimasti nascosti, sarebbe stato il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto, titolo che avrebbe portato più seguaci e fedeli ma ancora un titolo un po' vuoto poiché nessuno sapeva che cosa fosse successo quella notte tranne i coinvolti, oltre al fatto che poteva convincerli che era oscuro, ma ora aveva altri titoli che portavano più peso al suo nome e chi avrebbe creduto che colui che era un simbolo di speranza e perseveranza tra i babbani voleva ucciderli tutti ed era oscuro? Le persone intelligenti potrebbero pensare che sia tutto una maschera ma i maghi si erano dimostrati tutti piuttosto stupidi nei ultimi decenni, oltre al fatto che pensavano che chiunque difendesse i babbani fosse buono.

Ma questo sarebbe stato un mal di testa per dopo, ciò che era più impostante era che fosse troppo abile con la magia e avrebbe potuto sconfiggere Voldemort.

Avrebbe preferito che fosse stato in Griffondoro o anche Tassorosso dove aveva più controllo poiché aveva più controllo sui due, ma a Corvonero Filius permetteva poco o nessun controllo sulla sua casa, ma era almeno meglio di Serpeverde.

Un altro inconveniente era stato il più giovane dei Weasley, che sembra esser entrato nello scompartimento di Potter ma se ne fosse andato senza nemmeno dagli una seconda occhiata. Invece fece amicizia con Malfoy dove era certo gli avesse riempito la testa di quando fosse pazzo. Nel corso dei giorni fece amicizia con Terry (Terence) Boot e Anthony Goldstein di Corvonero, i gemelli Weasley da Griffondoro, Susan Bones e Cedric Diggory di Tassorosso e Draco Malfoy e Theo ( Theodore) Nott di Serpeverde. Erano l'esempio perfetto di amicizia senza barriera delle diverse case e di età o status. Un nato babbano, tre mezzosangue, tre purosangue di famiglia di luce e amanti di babbani, e due purosangue tradizionalisti di famiglie oscure. Li si poteva trovare seduti sui prati insieme quando avevano tempo libero, li si poteva trovare a volte dopo le lezioni che si aiutavano con i compiti a vicenda in biblioteca e pranzavano insieme poiché non c'erano regole contro sedersi in un tavolo non della loro casa alternando tavolo ogni giorno. Ed erano diventati un i idoli tra i studenti: intelligenti, belli, gentili e spiritosi ( più che altro erano i gemelli e i loro scherzi).

E cosa c'era di male nell'amicizia tra le varie case? Andava praticamente contro di lui, il suo distaccare le case mettendoli in competizioni, il suo ovvio favoritismo per i Griffondoro e i suoi tanti discorsi sotti contro i Serpeverde, il degrado dei Tassorosso e prese in giro contro i Corvonero.

Con rabbia lanciò il primo oggetto che gli capitava di afferrare e lanciarlo contro il muro. Il suono del vetro che si rompeva gli diete una certa soddisfazione e lo calmò. Sembrava che Harry Potter non potesse essere la sua arma, ma aveva un piano B di riserva, Neville Longbottom e guarda caso era amico di Ron Weasley e della nata babbana Hermione Granger, che sotto il suo ordine provò e fallì miseramente ad diventare amica di Potter. 

Silente non credeva nelle profezie, sopratutto ad una detta durante un colloquio di lavoro per la cattedra di divinazione, era ridicolo e se avrebbe creduto a tali stupidaggini non sarebbe mai arrivato così lontano. Ma ritornando a prima, Neville era perfetto, calzava per la descrizione della profezia, aveva come amici due delle sue spie, era a Griffondoro e aveva solo amici Griffondoro, non era intelligente o sembrava interessato alle lezioni se non erbologia, sembrava abbastanza coraggioso dalle lezioni di volo, da quello che disse Hooch: "Oggi il signor Longbottom fece un volo di metri e si muoveva ad alta velocità e non sono riuscita ad prenderlo in tempo prima che scendesse al doppio della velocità, quel ragazzo ora sarà una settimana nell'ala ospedaliera che gli serva da lezione ad agire contro i miei ordini!" Disse mentre Severus la guardava con occhio di disgusto che Silente prese come contro il ragazzo per le azioni spericolate e volersi mettere in mostra (che in realtà Severus la giardava con disgusto per quello che disse, era una strega diplomata e avrebbe potuto usare un incantesimo piuttosto che mettersi in mostra saltando in sella all'inseguimento di una scopa senza controllo, e poi che lezioni dovrebbe apprendere? Che era una pessima professoressa! E se si fosse schiantato di testa? Sarebbe stato in coma in attesa della riparazione del suo cranio! E se si disse sciantato contro i tetti del castello? Avrebbero avuto spedino di studente!).

Oltre al fatto che era un ragazzo abusato dalla sua nonna e dai zii, una delusione per la sua famiglia e sopratutto non aveva tutoli sul suo nome! Quando Voldemort tornerà, sapeva che sarebbe successo grazie al ricondotto di Horace ma non sapeva come e se lo avrebbe scoperto sarebbe potuto diventare immortale, dovrà solo dire che è Neville il prescelto, poiché i Griffondoro erano noti per il coraggio e invece i Corvonero per essere topi di biblioteca, non sarebbe stato difficile convincere le masse, oltre all'aspetto debole di Potter contro Longbottom che era più in carne e più alto.

Si senz'altro Neville era più adatto per i futuri piani di Silente.


	5. Quinto atto

Harry sapeva dei piani di Silente, non che fosse difficile da indovinare. Il vecchio preside non lo guardava più con i occhi di un nonno triste ma di disapprovazione, non lo chiamò più nel suo ufficio, non lo guardava ogni secondo durante i pasti e, cosa che lo rese felicissimo, ne Weasley ne Granger lo disturbarono più, il loro nuovo obbiettivo era il fifone di Longbottom. Tutto secondo i suoi piani.

Longbottom avrebbe sperimentato lui stesso l'agonia di essere chiamato bugiardo, l'incertezza del domani, pregare che ogni anno non sia il suo ultimo e soprattutto la disperazione di quelli che credeva amici abbandonarlo come lui aveva fatto con lui.

Non era stato facile, ha dovuto alimentare la spavalderia di Hooch, che era già vanitosa e impaziente di mettersi in mostra. Poi dovette far in modo che che Weasley e Granger stessero più tempo possibile con Longbottom, qui le cose si facevano difficili, doveva lanciare un leggero confundus senza farsi vedere dai altri. E infine renderlo il perfetto pezzo di scacci che Silente voleva ai occhi dei professori, iniziando con distruggere la sua bacchetta perché potesse avere una nuova che potesse usare cosicché non sembrasse un squib, sabotando tutti i suoi tentativi di far bene ad erbologia poiché chissà perché tutti pensavano che erbologia fosse per le femminucce quando moltissimi piante magiche erano letali e erano ingredienti di pozioni, doveva dirlo odiare da Severus, cosa facilissima poiché già falliva totalmente nella sua materia, dagli un po' di arroganza ma non troppa e tanto coraggio da renderlo il perfetto Griffondoro suicida, quest'ultimo non così facile poiché doveva cantare ogni notte a Longbottom, togliendoli ore di sonno, ore che non ha bisogno poiché e metà fenice ma molto apprezzati. 

Ma Longbottom non era l'unico, c'erano anche Granger e Weasley.

Granger, come aveva pianificato, giocò un po' con i suoi libri e i effetti erano non deludenti, prima accanto al suo brutto carattere aveva l'intelligenza che ne giustificava ed era utile per questo nessuno l'aveva mai insultata apertamente ma adesso non aveva niente perché qualcuno la sopportasse così la sua sicurezza scomparve come la suo ego , che dire era enorme, che venne sostituita dalla insicurezza e sfiducia in se stessa, cosa che gli fece aumentare la dipendenza da Silente che penserà sia la sua unica luce e l'unico che l'avrebbe portato alla sua gloria. Oh! Non vedeva l'ora che avrebbe distrutto anche quello! La disperazione totale, lo smarrimento e il tradimento! Il dolore e la rabbia che dipingerà il suo brutto volto da scoiattolo! 'Mmmm... devi renderli permanenti quei denti, dopotutto il miglioramento del suo aspetto era ciò che rese veramente grande il suo enorme ego.' 

Per Weasley, beh non doveva fare molto, bastava soltanto far in modo che la sua bocca sia sempre aperta. Era così stupido che si incastrava da solo, più parlava più sprofondava, non c'era veramente bisogno di fare molto se non qualche giochetto mentale ed era così stupido che non aveva nemmeno bisogno di cantare, bastava la sua lingua argentata. Ogni volta che apriva bocca dice sempre cose così stupide facendo si che la gente dubitasse che avesse anche un cervello o due neuroni da sfregare insieme, se no erano insulti a ... tutti e solo alcuni di Griffondoro si salvarono dal mal di testa, e se non erano insulti si lamentava di come fosse difficile la sua vita. La sua bocca larga lo portò ad essere evitato e disprezzato da quasi tutta Hogwarts, i unici che restavano con lui potevano essere contati sulle dita delle mani. Ciò rese la sua vita da sogno ad Hogwarts un incubo.

Come Granger, Weasley pensava la sua vita come il protagonista povero e incompreso di un romanzo di avventure che alla fine di tutte le disavventure avrebbe avuto una vita adagiata e forse anche un harem, o nel caso della Granger una carriera prestigiosa. Ai suoi occhi niente di ciò che faceva o diceva sarebbe mai stato sbagliato. Era ambizioso ma faceva ben poco per rendere quelle ambizioni realtà, Harry ha sempre creduto che Weasley pensasse di avere il tanto famoso dito d'oro ( nota: credo si dica così. Praticamente il dito d'oro e come avere una dea o la fortuna dalla tua parte, un po' come in cui nelle situazioni più disperate chissà come appare un'arma leggendaria o come se passeggiassi ti ritrovi con un tesoro incredibile o una montagna d'oro.) e che avrebbe avuto il lieto fine perché gli era dovuto, per cosa non chiedetelo a lui che non lo sa.

Questo non era un male e non avrebbe cercato di cambiarlo poiché aiutava a rendere più dolce il finale. Non voleva che i suoi cari vecchi amici fossero delle bambole vuote senza scopo, avrebbe potuto direttamente farli baciare dai dissenatori se così fosse e sarebbe stato più facile, no, li voleva pieni di disperazione e odio come era lui, voleva vederli lottare fino all'ultimo delle loro forze come aveva fatto lui e vederli cadere nella disperazione perdendo ciò che gli erano più caro, la loro famiglia, il loro futuro e sarebbero morti nella rabbia e mai trovato la pace. 

Ma come era possibile che il vecchio iniziasse a fare errori così ovvi? Beh, questo era dovuto tutto alle pozioni che Harry aveva inserito nelle sue scorte delle caramelle al limone. Harry non era così vanitoso da pensare di poter competere contro Silente lealmente, Silente aveva vissuto più a lungo delle sue entrambi vite messe insieme, aveva giocato a questo gioco più a lungo e nessuno può negare quando intelligente sia e aveva troppi segreti e se li portò fino alla tomba. Lui stesso fino alla sua rinascita non aveva capito che la profezia era falsa. 

Per questo aveva inserito delle pozione che sostanzialmente avrebbe reso più stupidi, ma aveva molto diluito così da rendere l'effetto meno di un centesimo ad ogni caramella. L'effetto e pochissimo così che dall'inizio il consumatore non se ne accorgesse e poi lentamente più caramelle mangiava e più al consumatore diventava stupido e quando se ne accorgerà sarà troppo tardi.

Per rendere possibile questo glorioso finale aveva bisogno del tanto temuto signore oscuro, Lord Voldemort. E per la sua collaborazione aveva bisogno del...

"Harry! Sta per cominciare la lezione del professor Snape dobbiamo sbrigarci!" Tarry che vide il suo amico perso nei suoi pensieri gli diete una leggera gomitata.

"Si, si andiamo." Tolto dai suoi pensieri, emise un piccolo sospiro inosservato prima di alzarsi. Si alzò dal tavolo giallo-nero prima di salutare Georg, Fred, Cedric, Draco e Theo e si dirise con Terry Anthony e Susan nei sotterranei.

Mentre parlava di cosa avrebbero imparato oggi, pensava a come far sì che Voldemort avrebbe collaborato con lui, ma poi aveva bisogno prima di recuperare la pietra filosofale.

~~~~~ Salto di tempo ~~~~~  
[ Halloween ]

"C'È UN TROLL NEI SOTTERANEI!" Gridò Quirremort.  
"CALMI! I perfetti portino i studenti nelle nei dormitori!"

Mentre i professori partivano senza nemmeno dare una seconda occhiata studenti che si saltavano mettendo in fila. Harry guardò nella fila dei Grifoni per assicurarsi che tre studenti precisi del prima anno mancassero prima afferrare la divisa del perfetto della sua casa.  
"Cosa c'è Potter?" Chiese Marcus Belby.

"Non possiamo lasciare la sala grande! Il professore Quirrell ha detto che c'è un troll nei sotteranei!" Scrisse con la sua tastiera.  
"Per questo dobbiamo fare come dice Silente e metterci nei dormitori al sicuro!" Gridò un Tassorosso, Zacharias Smith.

"Ma i dormitori di Serpeverde e Corvonero si trovano nei sotteranei e le torri di Griffondoro e Tassorosso sono collegati i sotterani, per andare nei tornitori bisogna andare nei sotteranei o passare lì vicino! E il professore ha detto nei sotterranei ma non ha specificato di quale ala! Potrebbe essersi spostato adesso e non sappiamo di preciso dove sia o se sia ancora nei sotteranei." 

Detto questo molto studenti verdi-argento e blu-nero erano più pallidi al solo pensiero e anche quelle delle altre case.

"Allora cosa dovremo fare?" Chiese Padma  
"Dovremmo rimanere qui, ho letto nel 'Hogwarts: una storia' che la sala grande era una delle stanze dove solito si riunivano i studenti durante le situazioni di emergenza poiché è grande da ospitare molti senza stare stretti e permettendo ai professori di cenere d'occhio i studenti. La porta è grande e pesante perciò è difficile da aprire se è chiusa."  
"L'ho letto anch'io e sarebbe ideale restare qui apposto di fuori dove potremmo avere un incontro ravvicinato con la morte, ma come la chiudiamo?" Terry chiese  
"Sono le statue portacandele, dobbiamo soltanto scoprire come attivare il maccanismo." Harry rispose  
"Cosa?!" Esclama Draco, guardandolo strano.  
"La sala ha già delle candele fluttuanti, allora cosa serve delle portacandele?" Scrisse come se fosse ovvio, mentre trasfigura una sedia in una scala avvicinandosi alla statua di un corvo e la guarda studiandola e appoggia la mano al portacandele che pendeva dal becco del uccello per reggersi ma perde equilibrio e quasi cade poiché il candelabro cambiò posizione mentre il becco si apriva.

Guardarono spaventati la quasi caduta e alcuni gridarono, ma poco dopo un suono metallico venne dietro di loro e si girarono per guardare la grande porta dove adesso c'erano catene e in mezzo una piccola statua di corvo. Molti guardato Harry incredulo.  
"Provate ad abbassare i portacandele delle statue di serpente, tasso e leone." Scrisse con in volto un'espressione un po' divertito dalle loro facce.

Sapeva che nessuno di loro sarebbe stato attaccato, se non i trio di idioti, ma aveva bisogno di questa messinscena per mostrare a Silente che non era coraggioso come un grifone ma più come un serpente per togliere ogni dubbio sopratutto oggi che Longbottom e i due che lo seguiva avrebbe fallito alla grande, tra un coraggioso che si era messo in gioco anche se fallito a uno che fa di tutto per rimanere al sicuro avrebbe scelto certamente il primo poiché aveva bisogno di un agnello sacrificale. E anche per mettersi dalla buona parte dei studenti e insegnati per i piani di stasera.

Mentre aspettavano i insegnati tornassero, i studenti formarono vari gruppi ma a differenza delle altre volte c'erano altri gruppi di case mister oltre a quello di Harry.

Dall'altro lato, nel bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta, i tre studenti mancanti si trovavano gravemente feriti poiché Ron non aveva imparato l'incantesimo di levitazione, ma fortunatamente gli insegnati arrivarono priva che li uccidesse. Silente li accompagnò personalmente all'ospedale mentre i vari capi case tornarono nelle sale comune per controllare i studenti ma solo per trovarli vuoti, in panico Minerva andò ad avvisare il preside mentre i altri professori andarono in giro per il castello.

Solo dopo ore e giri andarono nella sala grande ma trovarono le porte coperte di catene e con delle statuette de ferro delle case al centro e quando un professore toccò la porta cercando, stupidamente di aprirle con le catene, le statue iniziarono a parlare.

"Oltre qui non passerai se l'indovinello non risolverai." Corvo  
"Da qui non passerai se non fiducia dimostrerai." Tasso  
"Oltre non andrai se di astuzia mancherai." Serpente   
"Qui finisce la tua strada se coraggio lascerai." Leone

Gli insegnati non capirono e guardarono le statue con uno sguardo vuoto e ci fu silenzio finché Filius non esclamò:  
"Oh! Chiunque sia merita almeno cento punti!"  
"Di che parli Filius?" Chiese Albus un po' seccato.  
"Nel Hogwarts: una storia si parlava della sala grande come un luogo sicuro in caso attacchi o emergenze. Abbiamo ordinato ai studenti di ritornare nelle sale comuni ma due delle case hanno i dormitori nei sotterranei e c'era un'altra possibilità d'attacco da parte del troll, ma poi il troll poteva spostarsi e far male ad altri studenti oltre ai corvonero e serpeverde, l'idea migliore e più sicura sarebbe rimanere in un luogo sicuro e vicino così da diminuire le possibilità di incontrare il troll e i studenti, anche se hanno disobbedito, sono riusciti a pensare ad un modo intelligente e sicuro per azzerare i danni! E queste statue dovrebbero rappresentare le prove per poter andare oltre!"Disse Filius, mormorando un po' qua e là più come se stesse pensando ad alta voce che rispondendo alla domanda.

Quando finì di parlare la statua di tasso con le datene ad esse legate si dissolsero in petali gialli e caddero a terra.

"Filius! Non so se essere contenta che una delle prove sia risolta o offesa che non sia io ad completare la prova di Helga Hufflepuff!" Disse scherzosamente Pomona.  
"Ci sono altre tre statue, qualcuno ha un'idea di come procedere?" Chiese seccatamente Severus.  
"Come possiamo coraggio o astuzia e quale sarebbe l'indovinello?"  
"N-n-niente pe-perché non c'è un indovinello?" Disse Quirrell balbettando.  
Dopo ciò la statue di corvo si dissolse stavolta in pagine.

Dopo un'ora intera tutte le catene scomparvero e le porte si aprirono e all'interno trovarono studenti mezzi addormentati. I professori fecero alcune domande, come di chi fosse l'idea di rimanere qui e alla risposta Silente non riuscì ad nascondere la leggera delusione mentre i altri professori mostrarono orgoglio e Filius gli diete cento punti. Durante il tragitto erano tutti troppo stanchi dopo una giornata così movimentata che non si accorse che mancava qualcuno. 

Harry furtivamente si separò dal gruppo e andò dritto nel terzo piano. Non fu difficile come ricordava e si accorse quando stupido fosse all'epoca. Fluffy stava già dormendo e per non svegliarlo si lanciò un muffliato, con un wingardium leviosa si levitò lentamente giù senza toccare le piante, alohomhoran aprì la porta senza dover rincorrere una chiave, nella grande scacchiera, anche se aveva già memorizzato tutte le mosse e strategie, decise di raggirarlo semplicemente camminandoci attorno, il troll che era stato prima stordito dai professori così non dovette fare niente. 

Per passare oltre al fuoco non dovette cercare di risolvere l'indovinello poiché era per metà una creatura di fuoco, così posso facilmente oltre, lo specchio fu altrettanto facile poiché come imposto da Silente si doveva volere la pietra ma non usarla per se stessi e Harry voleva la pietra e utilizzarla per trattare con Voldemort e non aveva nessun desiderio di utilizzarla lui stesso, dopo preso la pietra lo scambio con un rubino delle stesse dimensioni e incantò lo specchio per rompersi se qualcuno pensasse anche soltanto alla pietra cosicché Silente avrebbe pensato che ci fosse ancora la pietra ma che non potesse mai toccarla per capire che era un falso e poi se ne andò lasciando tutto immacolato come se nessuno ci fosse mai stato.


	6. Sesto atto

Dalla notte di Halloween passarono ormai una settimana e la pietra era ancora nel suo baule e non aveva la più pallida idea di come convincere Voldemort a stringere un patto con lui piuttosto che ucciderlo a vista, così passo la settimana ad escogitare e non riusciva a pensare a niente. Per il mal di testa decise di andare in infermeria dove avrebbe potuto chiedere qualcosa.

Nel frattempo nella sala infermeria c'erano i tre Griffondoro che da poco si erano svegliati dal coma e la signora Weasley attendeva che il suo bambino si svegliasse.

"Mmmm...cibo...." mormorò piano Ron mentre lentamente apriva i occhi.  
"Ohi! Che dolore!" Esclamò Neville mentre cerva di sedersi.  
"Mi fa male la testa!" Gridò Hermione.  
"Oh bambini! Vi sentite male? Avete fame? Dilly! Porta del cibo!" Gridò Molly.  
"Cos'è successo?" Chiese Neville.  
"Ragazzi siete stati attaccati da un troll! Oh Ron sono stata così preoccupata ma anche orgogliosa! Ti sei dimostrato un vero Griffondoro! Nemmeno i tuoi fratelli avrebbero potuto fare meglio e anche Silente è orgoglioso!" Gridò felice Molly e Ron si sentiva orgoglioso di se stesso.  
"Cosa?! Sono stata attaccata da un troll?!? Io me ne vado da qui!" Gridò isterica Hermione.  
"Perché? Non era così pericoloso e ti abbiamo protetto!" Esclamò Ron. "E poi Silente..."  
"Ron!" Gridò Molly  
"Silente cosa?" Chiese Neville  
"Niente!" Gridarono i tre insieme  
"Ragazzi miei ci siete svegliati!" Arrivò da dietro la voce del preside accompagnato da dal vicepreside e il professore di pozione . "Siete andati contro i ordini dei vostri professori per andare a salvare una compagna e avete dimostrato coraggio e lealtà verso i cari per questo miei colleghi credo sia ingiusto punirli, no?"  
"Ma Silente! E se non fossimo intervenuti in tempo e se..."  
"Niente se non è accaduto nulla di grave!" Interrompe Silente impaziente.

Dietro la porta che ascoltava c'era Harry che sorrideva vedendo quando bene funzionava le sue pozioni. Di buon umore e con la testa più leggera si girò per ritornare nei dormitori.

~~~~~ FINE DELL'ORA DIFESA CONTRO LE ARTI OSCURE (DADA) ~~~~~

"Terry,Anthony e Susan andate pure avanti vi raggiungerò dopo in biblioteca!" Scrive a loro.  
"Oh va bene, all'ora avverto i altri che arriverai in ritardo?"  
"Grazie Anthony!"

Harry attese che i tre uscissero prima di avvicinarsi al professore di DADA.

"Professore potrei parlagli?"  
"C-ce-rto..."  
"No lei, con Voldemort."  
"Co-cosa!?? N-no s-s-so di c-che co-cosa p-p-par-li!"  
"Lasssciami parlare col ragazzo..."una voce sigillante e lenta dice.  
"Ma maestro..." dice il professore pieno di dubbi.  
"ORA!" Urlò impazientemente la voce .  
"Si maestro!"rispose impaurito.

Quirrell si girò e srotolò lentamente il tessuto che gli copriva la testa e lo lasciò cadere lentamente per terra. Sotto quei strati di tessuto si nascondeva un volto raccapricciante dai occhi rossi che la vista avrebbe portato terrore ai studenti, ma Harry rimase impassibile, ciò attirò l'attenzione del signore oscuro.

"Harry Potter, il ragazzo che è vissuto, guarda cosa mi hai fatto. Ridotto così senza corpo..."  
"Mi dispiace interromperti, ma come sai non posso rimanere con te per chissà quando tempo qui." Interrompe " Ed è Harrison non Harry."  
Per l'interruzione Voldemort si infuriò, erano passati anni dall'ultima volta che qualcuno osò interromperlo ma prima che potesse aprire la bocca Harrison continuò.  
"So che hai bisogno della pietra filosofale e te la posso dare ma voglio qualcosa in cambio, sai no, dare per ricevere."  
"E perché dovrei crederti, figlio della luce" domandò sarcasticamente, ma un barlume di interesse si accese da quelle pupille rosse.  
"Ho la pietra e solo io so dov'è, nello specchio troveresti solo un falso che se tenterai di estrarla lo specchio si romperà con il falso. Non posso darti prove concrete, ma se fai un patto magico con me e io non avessi la pietra perderei la mia magia, che ne dici?"  
"E cosa vorresti in cambio?"  
"Solo rendere l'esistenza di alcune persone miserabili, oh prima che mi dimentichi abbiamo la bacchetta con lo stesso nucleo."  
Alla rivelazione del ragazzo il signore oscuro non poté non allargare i occhi, le bacchette con lo stesso nucleo non possono essere usate uno contro l'altro, ma Harry continuò senza badare a ciò che stava pensando.

"E la profezia se ancora ricordo faceva così: Ecco giungere il solo col potere di sconfiggere l'Oscuro Signore,nato da chi lo ha tre volte sfidato, nato sull'estinguersi del settimo mese,l'Oscuro Signore lo designerà come suo eguale, ma egli avrà un potere a lui sconosciuto, e l'uno dovrà morire per mano dell'altro, perché nessuno dei due può vivere se l'altro sopravvive, il solo col potere di sconfiggere l'Oscuro Signore nascerà all'estinguersi del settimo mese." Nonostante fosse un po' divertente che la profezia dei loro destini veniva detta un po' come una poesia detta di fretta, Tom si concentrò sulla penultima parte 'l'uno dovrà morire per mano dell'altro, perché nessuno dei due può vivere se l'altro sopravvive' ed iniziò ad vedere il ragazzo come se fosse il più grande ostacolo per il suo successo.

"Non guadarmi così, la profezia non dice che uno di noi deve morire per forza, cioè guardarci, siamo entrambi vivi, o almeno credo che tu sia più o meno vivo anche se non so come" 'se sapesse che lo so non poteri uscirne vivo e se sa che sono un horcrux mi terrà nascosto da qualche parte e addio vendetta' " la profezia dice che non possiamo vivere se uno sopravvive, ma se entrambi viviamo?, oltre al fatto che potrebbe riferirsi a un senso figurato e non proprio."

"Anche così come potrei crederti che non vorrai unirti a Silente e il suo esercito di polli?"  
"Un giuramento, nessuno di noi cercherà di uccidersi a vicenda e Silente fa parte delle persone che ho detto prima."  
"Oh e perché?"  
"Ho quello che chiamano memoria etica, ricordo ogni cosa dalla mia nascita, e dico tutto anche il processo della mia liberazione" rabbrividisce " so che la mia nascita non è dovuto al caso poiché ricordo di come era orgogliosa mia madre per aver resistito per una settimana prima di farmi uscire nella data della profezia, so che Silente ha fatto in modo che i camini fossero chiusi e non potessero smaterializzarsi o anche pensare di scappare da te sigillando la morte dei miei genitori, ricordo di come pagava i miei cari parenti perché potessero abusare di me, so che mi voleva come pedina per il suo gioco di potere, ho bisogno di continuare?" Chiedo sarcasticamente.

Riddle sembrava scioccato, ed lo era, sapeva delle condizioni di vita del ragazzo attraverso la riunione prima dell'inizio dell'anno quando Severus me fece appello (se Harry avrebbe pensato che i professori pensavano che quelle chiacchiere fossero vere avrebbe riso e approfittato in pieno poiché metà delle dicerie erano falsi come quello che gli pompavano di drove sperimentali) ma non aveva mai immaginato che il vecchio si abbassò al punto di pagare per maltrattare un bambino, soprattutto dai babbani poiché anche se sarebbe cresciuto in un ragazzo sottomesso, le possibilità non erano al cento per cento, un esempio è lui stesso, ma il bambino potrebbe anche sviluppato un odio verso i babbani. Questa era una mossa azzardata non da lui. 

"Stai pensando che sia una mossa azzardata vero? No era perfetta poiché mi legò a dei blocchi per non odiare i babbani, rendendomi solo sottomesso, ma per pura fortuna che io abbia una memoria etica, anche se non capivo. Col tempo l'ho capito e poiché non potevo odiare i babbani ho odiato lui, e appena arrivato qui sono precipitato alla ricerca di del contro incantesimo" 'Non c'è bisogno che sapesse che aveva tolto quei blocchi appena Silente le aveva messi, ma poi chi pensa che un bambino di due anni possa farlo'. "Allora il giuramento?"

"Bene" anche se non era contento, aveva bingo della pietra, e dopo avrebbe cercato un modo per raggirare il giuramento dopotutto era un Serpeverde.  
"Chi sono le perone di cui vuoi vendicarti?"  
"Una decina e di più? Ma non ti preoccupare, se sei contro potremmo poi negoziare."

"In cambio della pietra filosofale e di non ucciderti, mi aiuterai nella mia vendetta?"  
"Si lo farò." Disse ancora diffidente  
"Non cercherai di uccidermi, ne lo ordinerai ad altri?"  
"Si lo farò"   
"Così sia, giuro sulla mia magia"  
"Così sia, giuro sulla mia magia"

Al fine una luce accecante brillò per pochi secondi per poi sparire. I due dovettero chiudere i occhi per proteggere la vista. Alla fine della luce, il primo ad aprire i occhi fu Harry.

"Resta a scuola e non andartene e verso la fine dell'anno fingi di rubare la pietra nello specchio." Disse eccitato.  
"Perché?" Socchiuse i occhi vedendo questa richiesta, non ordine perché nessuno avrebbe potuto ordinare al signore oscuro, o almeno si disse.  
"Silente sta addestrando Longbottom come già sai perché io non sono abbastanza Griffondoro, e anche perché gli ho drogato le caramelle che tanto ama per renderlo più stupido. So che ha in mente di mandare il ragazzo ad difendere la pietra. Se fai questo spettacolino, io sarò totalmente fuori scena e Longbottom sarà il nuovo ragazzo che ha vissuto! E fingi di perdere per favore?" Il ragazzo sembrava molto eccitato e il signore oscuro non capiva perché di una strategia tanto lunga solo per togliersi un titolo e perché Longbottom, così chiese.

"Sai no, la vendetta è un piatto che viene servito freddo, voglio far credere a Silente che tutto vada secondo i suoi piani e voglio che il trio d'oro assaggino come stare lì in alto prima di tirarlo tutti giù, i miei obbiettivi solo loro adesso, ma poi come ho detto aumenteranno. Voglio vederli felici e affezionarsi a quella felicità prima di stappagliela via, voglio che vedano come perdono tutto e immergersi nella disperazione più totale e voglio che sappiano che sono stato io, voglio vederli morire non come corpi senza anima ma che brucino di rabbia e odio tanto che la loro anima da morti soffriranno ancora e questo non cambierà mai." Dice con un sorriso da psicopatico che sul viso angelico e delicato che avrebbe spaventato anche i più coraggiosi. [1]

Voldemort non sa perché ma si trovò eccitato per le parole dette dal ragazzo e dal suo sorriso. 'Aspetta cosa?! Non sono eccitato, non sono un pedofilo' si ritrovò a pensare ma poi si accorse 'il ragazzo sta parlando?!' 

Parlò per tutto il tempo con una voce melodica che sembrava più una canzone che un discorso, così naturale e suadente che sembrava così naturale, e non come la voce di un ragazzo che non parla da un mese intero con voce rauca per il non utilizzo. Ma prima che potesse domandarlo ad Harrison era ormai andato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] sorriso da Tanya Von Degurechaff  
https://i.pinimg.com/originals/02/fd/77/02fd7714bcd8837bd0a48c546cf85e5a.jpg
> 
> Scusate il ritardo ma non sapevo come continuarla la storia. Vorrei dire che aggiornerò più spesso ma non posso.😔
> 
> Spero vi piaccia il capitolo! Lasciate un ❤️!


End file.
